Flo t'es en l'air
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: Chp3! La mission commence ENFIN! Le recrutement de Mu sur vos écrans!R'n'R, svp
1. Default Chapter

**Flo t'es en l'air**

Je suis le chevalier des Déplacements. Oui, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas une constellation existante, c'est vrai. Mon nom est Flo. Voilà, je suis Flo des Déplacements, enchantée. Je sers un maître. Pas Athéna, mais Hermès, dieu messager des autres dieux, des commerçants aussi bien que celui des bandits et voleurs.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit sur moi. La seule chose que je veux bien vous dire c'est que je n'aime pas Athéna. Pourtant j'estime ses cinq sauveurs.

Après la guerre contre Hadès, le sanctuaire d'Athéna se reconstruit. La déesse surveille le tout pendant que ses cinq chevaliers divins reprennent leurs forces.

Hermès, là-dedans, aide Athéna dans cette reconstruction. Même moi ne sais pas d'où vient cet excès de bonté de la part de mon maître : nous savons tous à quel point il ment et colporte les mauvaises nouvelles juste pour emplir ses désirs belliqueux. Bref, pas une personne recommandable à tous.

Je suis donc convoquée chez la déesse elle-même. Hermès m'avait recommandé de lui obéir avec le même empressement que si c'était lui. J'accours donc.

"- Chevalier d'Hermès, j'aurais une requête assez peu commune à te demander. Je voudrais ainsi que ce qui va suivre reste entre nous.

J'espère juste que le reste du monde exclut Hermès, car la première chose que je ferai en sortant d'ici sera de mettre mon dieu au courant de la demande.

"- Oui Athéna, dis-je tout de même à genoux.

"- Voilà : tu représentes une facette de ton maître : le déplacement. Je voudrais utiliser cette qualité chez toi pour que tu fasses une petite virée dans le passé pour moi…

"- Pardonnez moi madame si j'hausse la voix au-dessus de la votre, l'interrompis-je soudain, les sourcils froncés. Mais je n'ai aucun droit de changer quoi que ce soit dans le temps. De plus je ne suis pas un dieu, ai-je ajouté ironiquement, faisant comprendre que cela pouvais ce faire mais sous des circonstances 'spéciales'.

Mon supérieur balaie sa main dans le vide, montrant que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"- Je veux donc que tu ailles dans le passé et que tu donnes ces bracelets aux futurs chevaliers d'Or actuel.

"- Mais madame ! Les chevaliers d'Or sont morts !

"- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Vocifère-t-elle, prise par une colère soudaine.

J'aurais voulu être aspirée par le sol tellement cette déesse m'effraie. Elle s'est éjectée de son trône comme poussée par un ressort et commence à faire les cent pas. J'attends qu'elle se calme sans trop me démonter, restant à genoux. Ainsi les grands chevaliers ne sont pas morts. Intéressant. J'en aurais des choses à dire à mon maître. Peut-être est-il déjà au courant.

"- Bon. Je veux que tu agisses vite, avec précision et professionnalisme. Hermès m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi. Si je suis satisfaite de toi, j'en toucherais un mot personnel à ton maître.

Cela me fait très plaisir. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier à un dieu tel qu'Hermès. Pourtant je sais que quand il parle de ses subordonnés aux autres, c'est souvent véridique. Jusque là, tout va bien, mais ce qui me fait moins plaisir c'est la démarche utilisée. Je n'aime pas ces chevaliers, leur sentiment de sacrifice, du devoir, de la justice est bien trop prononcé. Bien sûr, il y a une ou deux exceptions, et encore. J'ai en effet suivi toutes les guerres saintes auxquelles Athéna et ses chevaliers ont participées. Surtout celle qui s'est déroulée contre eux-mêmes, Bronze contre Or. Les imbéciles ! Tous se sont entre-tués en défendant la même cause. J'étais pliée en deux, et même qu'Hermès a tiré son chapeau à Arès pour son coup de maître (en supposant que c'est lui le responsable). Mais pas la peine de rappeler ça à Athéna. Elle n'est pas d'humeur.

Et là, là je devrais pour je ne sais quelle raison, leur remettre un petit bijoux dans leur enfance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourtant, pour le moment je suis aux ordres de la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, ordre d'Hermès. Je n'ai donc pas à questionner les agissements de la déesse. Cela me surpris, car je sais qu'Il m'en donna l'ordre, non pas pour jouer aux espions, mais vraiment pour aider Athéna dans son malheur.

"- Comme vous désiré Ma Dame, acquiesce-je. Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander de me m'éclaircir, moi, petit chevalier que je suis, sur les détails de ma mission.

Je me demande comment j'ose user d'une telle arrogance face à cette dangereuse personne.

Pourtant elle ne fit que tiquer, sans faire de remarque.

"- C'est pourtant très clair, ironise-t-elle. Au risque de me répéter, chevalier, je veux que tu remettes ces chaînettes à mes douze chevaliers sans provoquer de vagues dans le temps.

"- Oui madame, mais je serais obligée quand même de les rencontrer et peut-être même leur parler.

"- Mais, chevalier, t'envoyer là-bas changera le temps de toute façon. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'envoie. Je ne veux pas de changements radicaux. Seulement l'apparition de ces bracelets à leurs poignets et peut-être un vague souvenir qu'ils auront de toi. Et encore.

Le coup porte, et me transperce la poitrine. Comment ose-t-elle ?

"- Rien de plus, continue-t-elle. Et pas de changement de dieux, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Bien sûr, il est très facile de provoquer une guerre ou de faire un petit changement de place et de grade de certains d'entre nous. L'idée me fait sourire. Hermès sera vraiment très content de moi quand je lui amènerai les nouvelles car pour le moment je suis plein de rancoeur contre elle.

"- A vos ordres. Y a-t-il un temps limite ?

"- Le plus vite possible sera le mieux. Bien sûr je suivrai tous tes déplacements dans le temps.

Je fronce les sourcils.

"- Comment cela ?

Elle me sourit. Encore ce sourire entendu.

"- Cela va de soi. Je ne pourrai pas communiquer avec toi, mais je saurai où tu es. Il serait dommage que tu te trompes d'époque et d'endroit, n'est pas ? Cela me ferait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Puis elle rajoute comme en arrière pensé :

"- Si cela a tout de même lieu, j'en connais qui auront bien des problèmes, et pourront très bien être exclus de la chevalerie, aucun appel ne sera possible. Tu comprends maintenant ? Ai-je été assez claire ou veux-tu que je me répète ?

Elle se moque de moi ! Et depuis le début. Elle ne veut pas démordre de son tutoiement hautain. 'Tu', ahhh, ce que j'aurai voulu l'étrangler ! Il est pourtant évident qu'elle me surveille, elle ne me fait pas confiance, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tel maître, tel chevalier, pourrait-on dire. Ha ha ha. Bon, bref…

"- Je comprends très bien, madame. Puis-je moi-même faire une petite inquisition avant de partir ?

Cela la surpris.

"- De quoi, s'il te plait ?

J'en avais marre de cette fausse politesse à laquelle nous jouons depuis le début de l'entretien.

"- Je voudrai en apprendre plus sur ces si fameux chevaliers. Me faire une idée d'eux, à quoi ils ressemblent, connaître leur habitudes, le rôle qu'ils ont eu pendent les guerres saintes, leur idées et idéaux (oups, la gaffe)…

Athéna ne semble pas s'en formaliser pour autant.

Bien, je te laisse une journée pour trouver des réponses à tes questions. Tu as carte blanche. Je te laisse les archives comme tiens, tu peux poser toutes les questions à tous ceux qui méritent ton attention pour autant que cela ait un rapport avec ton devoir.

"- Une journée ! Mais…

"- Pas de 'mais' chevalier ! Rugit-elle encore une fois, estime-toi heureuse que je te laisse une telle liberté dans MON sanctuaire ! Je te prie de… de « foutre le camp sur le champ » !

Je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'on me le répète deux fois. Cette femme était déjà considérée comme cinglée pour mon compte, et cet entretien n'a fait que confirmer mon opinion depuis le début. La façon dont elle a perdu son sang froid à la fin était vraiment exquise. Ceci démontre bien une tension nerveuse élevée. La petite Saori Kiddo, la partie humaine de la déesse, n'a pas dû très bien supporter les derniers événements mouvementés.

Confirmé par le fait qu'elle veuille récupérer ses précieux chevaliers à tout prix montre bien qu'elle a besoin d'eux au sanctuaire, et au plus vite, sinon pourquoi demander à un chevalier tel que moi pour le faire. Je sais qu'il y a d'autres moyens mais pas aussi rapide, radical et de façon plus secrète que ma méthode. Pourtant je ne sais toujours pas comment elle veut le faire. A quoi bon leur donner des fioritures alors qu'ils mourront plusieurs années plus tard. Allons, bon, advienne ce qu'il adviendra. Je suis littéralement maître du sanctuaire pour 24 heures ; faut en profiter, mais d'abord, faire son rapport au dieu des Transactions. Sourire aux lèvres, je me téléporte chez mon maître.

"- Maître ! J'ai de splendides nouvelles !

Rafus, cris de surprises, bousculade… Oups, peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment. Je prends vite la porte de sortie pour me trouver nez à nez avec mon frère Pierre chevalier du Voyage. Il me regarde les sourcils froncés, puis hausse les épaules comme si cela n'avais pas d'importance.

"- Tu sais, il y a des portes par lesquelles ont peut rentrer puis ressortir.

"- Très drôle. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

"- Je tiens la garde, Flo, même si je me rends compte que ça ne sert à rien. On rentre chez le maître comme dans un moulin.

"- J'étais pas censé savoir que le maître avait ce genre d'occupation si tôt dans la journée.

"- Tu sais, pour ce genre de chose il n'y a pas d'heure.

On entendit de derrière la porte quelques bruits suspects, et nous rougîmes de devoir assister à un moment si intime. Pauvre Pierre qui devait rester poster devant la porte… et encore, il n'est peut-être pas tellement à plaindre que ça. Esprit pervers, va. Il me sourit :

"- Au fait, c'est qui ? Me demande-t-il.

"- Comment qui ?

"- Ben, avec qui il est, voyons. Tu l'as vu quand tu étais dedans?

"- Sale pervers va ! Je crois que c'était Daphné.

"- T'es sûre ! Eh, pas un mot. Si Zeus et Apollon l'apprennent, Hermès et nous sommes cuits !

Il a raison, vaut mieux faire les sourdingues.

"- Maintenant que j'y pense il y avait peut-être Europe aussi…et aussi Sémélé.

Les yeux de Pierre s'exorbitent.

"- Il ne se fait quand même pas fait toutes les femmes de son père et frères ! Il faut que j'aille me faire remplacer. Tu prends m'a place ? S'il te plait.

"- Surtout pas, j'ai du boulot. Ecoute, dit à Hermès que j'ai absolument besoin de lui parler.

Encore un cri équivoque.

"- Bien sûr quand il sera plus disposé de le faire, finis-je avec un sourire.

"- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi crie-t-on ?

Nous nous retournons pour faire face à…Maia, la mère de Hermès. Maia la nymphe, l'une des sept Pléiades. Nous nous prosternons, priant que la mère céleste ne se doute pas des occupations de son fils. Il ne serait pas malin que Maia surprenne son fils couchant avec la moitié des conquêtes de son père. Quoi que, ce serait sûrement très drôle…non il faut sauver le peu d'honneur qui reste à notre maître.

"- Alors ? Demande-t-elle, nous détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

"- Hum ben, commence vainement Pierre, nous parlions.

Très original, moi aussi j'aurais pu trouver ça à dire. Mais je ne fais que sourire, d'un sourire qui se veut convainquant.

"- Nous ne vous avons pas entendu arriver madame. Vous êtes arrivée quand ? Continue le chevalier du Voyage enjôleur.

"- Depuis pas longtemps, et je repars bientôt sur le mont Cyllène. Atlas, mon père commence à avoir des rhumatismes.

"- Oui, c'est terrible, compatis-je hypocritement.

Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il ait rencontré Amstrong ou qu'il ait attrapé le SIDA.

"- Oui, mais à son âge. Je ne sais même plus quel âge il a…

La nymphe commence à parler de sa vie sur Cyllène, et je lance un regard suppliant à Pierre pour l'emmener loin, _loin_ d'ici. La maman d'Hermès est devenue encore plus gâteuse que son père, je parie. Un nouveau cri sort de la pièce censurée. Nous pâlissons. Nous les avions oubliés ceux là. Je prie que la vielle n'ait rien entendu.

"- C'était quoi ça ?

"- Quoi ? Nous feignons l'incompréhension.

Mais Maia n'est peut-être pas aussi ramollie qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

"- Où est mon fils, demande-t-elle, les yeux étroits.

Nous haussons les épaules d'ignorance.

"- Je vais donc l'attendre dans cette pièce ! Somme-t-elle.

Ben voyons. Elle sourit face à nos figures paniqués et cramoisies.

"- Ha ha, les jeunes, rie-t-elle de bon cœur.

Et elle passe à travers nous et ouvre la porte.

"- Madame, ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez attendre un peu ? Tente le chevalier du voyage.

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Je me dis que c'est un bon moment pour filer ; d'ailleurs, j'ai des trucs à faire. Je m'apprête à partir, et au dernier moment j'entends la jolie nymphe qui rit toujours, mais plus d'amusement.

Je reviens au sanctuaire, moi-même riant et pensant à la situation d'Hermès et surtout de mon frère. Je souris.

"- Les pauvres ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de me dire.

Je me dirige donc vers les archives. Autant commencer par là. Je rentre donc dans la petite bâtisse dont la pancarte dit "arc'ives". J'en conclus que c'est la maison des archives. Même si le 'h' est effacée. Preuve que pas beaucoup de gens passent par là, ou alors ils ne comprennent pas que le mot est mal écrit, alors ils ne trouvent pas la maison en question. C'est pour moi la seule raison valable vu le désordre dans lequel sont classés les dossiers. Cela faisait près d'une heure que je tergiversais sur les cinquante dossiers des cinquante chevaliers du Bélier ; d'une part, et autant pour les autres signes d'autre part. Mieux vaut pour me calmer brûler tout et le fumer. Je ne supporte pas qu'il n'y ait pas d'ordre dans les papiers, que tout ne soit pas bien noté et rangé de façon à ce que l'on puisse se renseigner d'un coup en cinq minutes au lieu de tout classer, étiqueter pour enfin repérer le dossier recherché.

Cela faisait un certain moment que je m'enterrais sous des piles de textes quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer.

"- Oh ! Tiens, c'est pas souvent que je vois du monde ici. Vous êtes ?

Je me relève pour essayer d'avoir l'air présentable.

"- Je suis un des chevaliers d'Hermès. J'ai la permission de dame Athéna de consulter les archives.

Le chevalier rit de bon cœur :

"- Eh bien, bonne chance. Je ne connais personne qui ait jamais réussi à classer les archives sans être tomber malade. Même le vénérable Dohko de la Balance essaya sans y parvenir.

Dohko de la Balance, c'est un des douze chevaliers qu'il faut que je rencontre pendant ma petite tournée dans le temps. Mais déjà cela s'annonce assez sombrement. Voilà que je ne pouvais même pas savoir où aller dans le temps pour pouvoir leur remettre le présent d'Athéna. Comment m'y prendre sans avoir une date et un lieu comme référence ?

"- Dites-moi ? Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider. En fait je cherche quelque chose de précis.

"- Tiens, peut-être que je le pourrais. Que voulez-vous ?

"- J'aimerai avoir tous les dossiers concernant les douze derniers chevaliers d'Or.

Le chevalier parut soudain encore plus découragé que moi.

"- Ah, mais, là ma petite dame, vous n'êtes pas au bout de votre peine.

"- Comment ça ?

"- Et bien, cela fait très longtemps que les archives ne sont plus mises à jour. Il est très rare de trouver des textes ayant une date à moins de deux cents ans.

"- Deux cents ans ! Je ne puis m'empêcher de répéter, incrédule. Vous vous moquez de moi, il doit bien y avoir un minimum d'information sur ces types !

L'homme hausse les épaules.

"- Oui, mais le temps que vous les trouviez, vous seriez déjà à moitié bigleuse que vous ne pourriez même pas en profiter.

Charmant. Je me trouve dans une impasse. Je dois chercher des kamikazes qui me sont complètement inconnus et m'indifférent. Bon, il ne faut pas désespérer.

"- Je verrai cela plus tard. Connaissez-vous des personnes pouvant me renseigner sur leur compte ?

"- Bien sur, il y a les cinq chevaliers divins de bronze. Ce sont les seuls vraiment qui les connaissent mieux que les autres. Mais je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'ils savent ce que vous voulez.

"- Je serai seule juge en la matière. Pour le moment vous pouvez rechercher dans ce tas de papier les documents que je veux.

"- Comment ? Et vous les voulez pour quand ? Dans dix ans peut-être ?

"- Eh, non, vous avez un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Je m'apprête à le laisser planté là le temps que ma réponse fasse son effet, mais il réagit bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais espérée.

"- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous pensez quand même pas…

"- Ecoutez, Athéna veut ces dossiers au plus vite, alors au lieu de protester je vous conseille de vous mettre au boulot. Plus tard, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander des comptes si cela vous chante. Ce n'est pas moi qui veux me faire frire par une déesse en colère ayant les nerfs à fleur de peau (et cinglée par-dessus le marché). Moi je me la ferme et j'obéis, et vous devriez en faire de même…

Je m'essouffle. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en dire autant à la fois. Pourtant cette fois je ne laissais pas le temps à mon interlocuteur collant de me contredire que j'étais déjà partie.

La maison des archives n'a pas été un succès, faut avouer. J'espère pouvoir tenter ma chance avec Seiya, chevalier Pégase (si vous ne le connaissez pas, qu'est ce que vous faites là alors ?). C'est le seul encore présent au sanctuaire. Les autres sont un peu éparpillés partout autour du globe.

"- Bonjour Seiya, ça va ?

J'essaie de faire copain copain avec lui,

"- Tu t'es bien reposé depuis le ton retour.

D'où le tutoiement. En guise de réponse il lève un sourcil :

"- Je vous connais ?

"- Non, mais moi oui ! On n'entend parler que de vous, de vos exploits (?), de votre légendaire courage (?), de votre dévotion et devoir envers Athéna (pour ne pas dire esclavage)…

Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas insensible à ma flatterie, mais faut tout de même pas exagérer.

"- Alors ? Que voulez vous à la fin ?

Il baille un moment et je me dis que ma méthode n'est peut-être pas au point. Tant pis, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec le protocole et le mensonge.

"- Voilà, Athéna m'a personnellement convoquée pour me demander de faire…un…écrit sur les intrépides chevaliers de Bron…, euh, d'Or pour, euh, commenter leur bravoure.

Bravo pour la sincérité, je n'ai peut-être pas la même notion de la vérité et du mensonge que la plus part des gens. Ben quoi ? On n'est pas un chevalier d'Hermès pour rien…

"- Ecrits ?

Bon, voilà que je me suis fourrée toute seul dans ce guêpier à moi de m'en sortir. Marche à suivre : la menterie :

"- Oui, Athéna veut édifier un mausolée en leur honneur. Elle veut donc un discours, fis-je avec la meilleure fois du monde.

Seiya reste sceptique. Il n'y a pas à lui en vouloir et je ne me demande si il ne va pas se rendre compte de la supercherie face au tissu de mensonges brodés.

"- Pourquoi vous ?

Bonne question, pourquoi moi ?

"- Il faut lui demander, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je commence avec mes questions : Bon, parle-moi du chevalier d'Or du Bélier s'il te plait.

"- Ben, heu, il s'appelle Mu, il est tibétain.

Pause.

"- Et… ?

"- Il, il a de longs cheveux violet, et des yeux de même couleur.

Pause bis.

"- Oui, mais où est-il né ? Comment a-t-il reçu son armure ? Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Seiya me regarde, fort embarrassé.

"- Je vois… Ce n'est pas grave, et Aldébaran du Taureau, c'est ça ? Que savez-vous de lui ?

"- Encore moins que sur Mu,

Je ris jaune :

"- Bon, faisons cela plus simplement : parlez-moi plutôt des chevaliers que vous connaissez bien.

"- D'Or ?

"- Bien sûr d'Or ! A votre avis qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

"- C'est bon, pas la peine de vous énerver. Concrètement je ne sais rien du passé d'aucun des douze chevaliers. Disons que quand on les rencontrait c'était pas pour prendre le thé avec eux.

Mamamia, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai toujours été un bon chevalier. Bouhouhouhou…

"- Vous avez d'autres questions ? Sinon, je vous offre un café.

Je le regarde, ahurie. C'est pas lui qui allait devoir faire une ascension pour sauver les petits chéris de cette déesse de pacotille d'Athéna, et qui n'a aucun point de départ. J'ai du pain sur la planche, et _lui_, lui tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de boire un ridicule petit café ! J'ai du mal à me contenir et à prendre congé le plus poliment possible. Pourtant sur le moment de partir il me dit :

"- Je viens de me souvenir, le maître de Mu, c'était Shion, le Pope qui fut tué par Saga par le passé…

Je faillis me jeter à son cou, oubliant toute animosité à son égard. Shion, celui qui survécut à l'avant dernière guerre sainte en compagnie de Dokho contre Hadès. Je suis sûre qu'il existe des archives au moins sur eux. Mon 'au revoir' est cérémonieux, et je m'envole presque. Direction : la Sibérie. Hyoga a été l'ancien élève du chevalier du Verseau, au moins cela a dû créer des liens avec ce dernier.

Les plaines enneigées, les mers gelées, les tempêtes givrées, les chemins verglacés, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de me laisser porter par la joie, et suis partie pour un pays inhospitalier. Je me gèle malgré tous mes efforts de me tenir chaud en entourant mes bras pardessus mon corps. En peu de temps mon corps est bleu. Quelle idée ! Partir ainsi en Russie orientale, en pleine banquise sans avoir pris la peine de se munir d'un pull. Pff… Pourtant je ne fais pas demi-tour vers la Grèce : cela m'apprendra à agir avant de réfléchir.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'arrive chez l'ancien élève du chevalier du Verseau. Je sais à peu près où il habite, alors je me suis téléportée à proximité de chez lui. Je toque à sa porte mais personne de répond, alors je recommence, mais personne ne répond. Bon, si je rentre chez lui pour l'attendre ? Ce que je fais sans à avoir trop de problème pour entrer.

En fait la maisonnette n'est pas vide, comme je le pensais, le propriétaire s'y trouve, faisant la sieste sur un canapé. Je fais comme chez moi, et je me chauffe près du feu. Hyoga, enfin je le suppose, se réveille. Me voyant, il se lève d'un bond. Ses intentions m'ont l'air plutôt belliqueuses.

"- Par le _blizzard noir_ ! Crie-t-il sans préalable.

De la neige part de son poing et allait s'abattre sur moi si je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de me cacher derrière le sofa ; à ma gauche. Ma barrière se trouve complètement gelée et le feu est réduit à des cendres.

"- Qui êtes-vous ?

En voilà un qui suit la formule : frappons d'abord, causons après. Je sortis de ma poche un mouchoir blanc et l'agite de derrière le bloc de glace.

"- _Peace_, je ne vous veux rien, et je sors de ma cachette, les mains en l'air.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? Répète le fou.

"- Je suis un chevalier d'Hermès.

Il se tend et se met en position d'attaque.

"- Vous êtes là pour m'éliminer ? Viens, voyons ce que tu vaux…

"- Non, non, je suis là pour poser des questions.

Le fait d'aller voir Hyoga n'était pas une bonne idée après tout. Mais j'en avais marre. Toutes mes initiatives tombent à l'eau.

"- Des questions ! Viens voir ici, si je réponds à tes questions, espion !

Mais il est complètement fou ! Encore plus qu'Athéna, et en plus il est parano. Oui, pour oser fermer la porte d'entrée avec cadenas, chaînes, loquets et laissant la serrure ouverte faut être anxieux à un tel point qui n'est pas permis. Surtout au beau milieu de la Sibérie…

"- Que ce passes-t-il ici ?

Nous tournons nos têtes vers la nouvelle voix, à l'entrée de la porte. Pour me retrouver nez à nez avec… un deuxième chevalier du Cygne !...? Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre. Ils se ressemblent, mais quand on le regarde plus attentivement il y a une légère différence.

"- Ok, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi il y a deux chevaliers du Cygne devant moi ? Sauf si aux dernières nouvelles il existe deux armures représentant la croix du nord.

Le visiteur sourit :

"- Je suis le chevalier du Cygne, Hyoga.

Je suis soulagée, le chevalier divin avait l'air d'avoir toute sa tête, et en plus…il est bôôô.

SLAC !

Je me gifle mentalement.

"- Et lui ? C'est qui ? Demandai-je en montrant son jumeau qui se recoucha sur le sofa comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant le feu est éteint et le siège n'est que de la glace. Bon, j'ai pas rêvé, c'est déjà ça.

"- Lui, c'est le chevalier noir du Cygne. Il passe ses vacances avec moi.

BOOM, je tombe à la renverse.

"- Ca va ?

"- Oui, oui, juste un peu surprise.

Bon, on se reprend, cela fait dix minutes que tu es ici, et tu n'as rien fait.

"- Hyoga, je suis venue vous voir pour vous poser des questions.

"- Des questions ?

"- Oui, Athéna m'a envoyé pour en savoir plus sur les feu chevaliers d'Or.

"- Ah.

On va à la cuisine pour laisser son hôte dormir. Là, il fait chaud. Il va quand même me chercher une couverture.

"- Alors ? S'enquit-il.

"- Ben voilà, je voudrais que tu me parles de ton maître, et tout ce que tu sais sur lui.

"- Comme quoi ?

"- N'importe. Enfin, déjà une description physique ?

Je le vois rougir. Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Depuis peu je commence à être moins sûre de moi. Surtout après avoir confondu une lavette avec un chevalier divin, si bô.

SLAC !

On disait ? Ah, oui, Camus.

"- Ben, il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bleu sombre, assez long. Ils avaient aussi des reflets vert sombres.

Cheveux bleus ? Reflets verts ? C'était un extra-terrestre ?

"- Il était français, peut-être breton. Maintenant, on peut se poser la question.

"- Merci. Et il était comment ? Sympa, colérique, compréhensif ?

"- Je me rappelle qu'il était dur, mais avait un fond bon et noble.

Donc un extra-terrestre foncièrement bon. "Mars Attaque" sera pour une autre fois.

"- Dis-moi Hyoga, tu connaissais son maître ?

C'est la question la plus importante.

"- C'était le chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

"- Oui, je m'en doute, m'énervai-je, mais son nom ?

"- Ah, je ne sais pas. Il ne parlait jamais de lui.

Bon, c'est pas grave. Aux archives il y aura sûrement quelque chose sur lui, comme son nom.

"- Merci Hyoga. Est-ce que tu connais, par hasard, les autres chevaliers d'Or ?

"- Aussi bien que Camus ? Non. Tout ce que je sais, ce ne sont que des rumeurs à leur sujet.

Ahhh, voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Je me demande pourquoi Seiya ne m'en a pas parler.

"- Voilà, en fait c'est Seiya qui me les a apprises. Faut peut-être plutôt lui parler…

;;; :;;:;? o- Restons zen. Mais si jamais je trouve cet imbécile sur ma route il apprendra à ses dépends ce qui lui en coûte de me faire perdre mon temps.

"- Voilà, les rumeurs disent que c'est Saga celui qui a tué Shion.

BOOM !

Echec sur toute la ligne. Les deux chevaliers divins s'étaient montrés d'une piètre aide. Voilà près de la moitié de la journée passée, et je ne savais que peu de choses. Que me restait-il à faire ? …Tout. Bon, mauvaise question. Je décide donc d'aller voir le chevalier d'Andromède. Je n'avais pas le temps de me mettre à la recherche de son frère, alors je croise les doigts pour que Shun soit un brin plus cultivé que ses deux attardés de frères. Je crois que je vais remettre en cause mon jugement sur eux. D'ailleurs, plus les minutes s'écoulent plus je me dis que le sanctuaire est peuplé d'incapables.

"- Les chevaliers d'Or ? Répète Shun. Non, je ne les aime pas, alors je les évitais le plus souvent possible.

En voilà un qui est censé, mais cela ne m'aide pas. J'ai trouvé Shun sur l'île d'Andromède, l'endroit de son entraînement. Pourtant il n'y avait plus rien. Il paraît que les chevaliers d'Or du Scorpion ou du Poisson ont fait de cet endroit un croûton de terre s'affaissant peu à peu dans la mer. Shun vit ici en ermite.

J'aime son silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sûrement revivant des moments de son enfance. Je comprends pourquoi il n'aime pas les chevaliers d'Or. Ou du moins le sanctuaire. Etrangement, ma rencontre avec ce chevalier divin si différent des autres, certes ne m'a pas aidé dans ma charge, mais je ne la regrette pas. Il m'a donné une autre vision d'Athéna et de son devoir même si elle n'est pas plus favorable que la mienne…

Je retourne en Grèce. Fatigué de toute cette histoire qui commence à me peser sur les épaules. J'ai trop la flemme d'aller jouer au détective et chercher Ikki. Même que c'est sûrement quasi impossible, alors je décide de faire un petit retour chez mon ami des archives, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose pour me remonter le moral. J'arrive dans l'embrasure pour trouver le gardien assoupi dans une marre d'encre vielle de deux cents ans si on en croit ses précédentes paroles.

"- Hey ! On se réveille là-dedans ! Non mais, on ne vous paie pas pour pioncer !

Sursautant, il se réveille en moins de deux en me voyant dans mes plus mauvais jours, même si ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'on se connaît. Il ne bronche pas et attend avec patience que ma crise passe.

"- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

"- C'est si clair que ça ? Réponds-je, mauvaise.

"- Je vous avez dit qu'il est difficile de trouver des informations sur eux…

Il me cache quelque chose que j'ignore.

"- Mais vous, vous avez bien sûr trouvé quelque chose qui sauvera votre tête, menace-je.

Il lève les sourcils, interrogateur. Bon Dieu, où suis-je tombée ?

"- Ma vie n'est point en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

"- Tant que je ne serais pas satisfaite de vous, ta minable vie ne tient qu'à un fil, alors file les doc., et vite, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Nullement impressionné par mon flot de bêtises, mes paroles de prédilection sûrement, vu que je porte le même nom… (Flo est mon nom, et flots de bêtises ; comprenez ? Non? Ben tant pis) Bon, pas la peine de se rabaisser encore plus. Le gardien prend une pille de dossiers ficelés :

"- Vous en avez mis du temps pour revenir, je vous attends depuis plusieurs heures maintenant…

"- Comment ? Pourtant vous m'avez dit que cela prendrait des années…

"- Oui, pour ranger les archives. Mais Athéna a envoyé un émissaire pour me remettre ceci, explique-t-il en montrant la pille. Il m'a dit de vous la restituer quand vous viendrez. Peut-être a-t-il pensé que vous n'étiez pas encore venue par ici…

Je fulmine, et j'espère que vous me comprenez. Tout ce dérangement pour rien, j'ai même plus la force de rien faire, je me sens vidée de tout à l'exception d'une profonde frustration pour cet endroit et une rancune comme jamais je n'imaginais posséder un jour. Mon interlocuteur doit ce rendre compte de ma brusque lassitude :

"- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, l'essentiel c'est d'avoir ces textes, et dites vous que vos déplacements n'ont pas été vains.

"- C'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas, gémis-je lamentablement. Je ne vais jamais avoir le temps de pouvoir tout apprendre en moins de deux heures.

Hé oui, mes petites excursions à travers le monde m'ont prises beaucoup de temps. Sans oublier le déjeuner à Bordeaux (« Eh, pourquoi t'es pas passé me voir ! » demande ma chère bêta-lectrice Lancelot) que j'ai omis de mentionner, plus la sieste…

"- C'n'est pas grave, si vous voulez, je vais vous aider à trier les informations.

"- Comment ça, les trier ? Je croyais que cela ne parlait que des chevaliers d'Or.

"- Oui, bien entendu, mais comme vous n'avez pas le temps, faut trouver le plus important, non ?

Si, hélas. Encore des recherches et des échecs à l'horizon, si le vent ne tourne pas pour moi. Faudrait que j'en parle à Céline du Vent, autre chevalier d'Hermès.

Hermès ! Mince, je n'ai pas eu un moment pour le mettre au courant ! Mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Que faire ? Je fais ce que l'on demande de moi, et je le mettrai au courant plus tard. Mais s'il n'est pas d'accord avec les projets d'Athéna ? Ben, après tout le mal que je me suis donnée, il a intérêt à être d'accord et de s'occuper un peu de ce qui se passe autour de lui au lieu de s'amuser… Donc, en fin de compte, j'accomplis ma mission, et je mets Hermès au courant. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, ainsi pas de problème ni avec l'autre folle et ni avec mon maître.

"- Très bien, j'acquiesce. Allons disséquer toute cette paperasse.

Nous commençons avec Mu. Il y a même une photo de lui.

Bon, c'est quand même sympa de savoir à quoi il ressemble. Pas mal du tout (c'est normal : il est Bélier !…). Bon, il est tibétain, et son maître est Shion. Mais ça je le sais déjà grâce à Seiya (et encore). Et je pense que vous aussi vous le savez. Donc il a été trouvé par un émissaire du Pope qui cherchait depuis quelque temps un disciple. Aucune raison n'est mentionnée sur les motivations de ce dernier. Le chevalier est celui de la Boussole. Bon, en fait, faut que je trouve le môme avant l'autre car après cela il sera plus difficile pour moi de passer inaperçu ou de pouvoir l'aborder.

Aldébaran. Pas grand-chose sur lui. Il est brésilien, vivant au-dessous du seuil de pauvreté. On ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouvé en Grèce, mais il fut pris en charge par l'ancien chevalier d'Argent de la Baleine. D'après mon ami des archives, il a eut beaucoup de mal à faire face au chevalier du Taureau de l'époque pour gagner son armure. Bon, au moins je sais où il était quand il a gagner son armure, c'est-à-dire au Brésil. Peut-être passerai-je par-là pour le rencontrer.

Les Gémeaux. Enfant grec avec une enfance malheureuse comme on en voit partout. Il n'y aura sûrement pas de problème de ce côté-là.

Pareil pour le petit Masque de Mort. Il vaut mieux quand même que je le rencontre enfant, j'aurais moins de chance de me faire massacrer.

Cela m'énerve, il y a de moins en moins d'informations sur eux. Regardez, le premier paragraphe est de grandeur acceptable, le deuxième et un peu plus petit mais pour les deux autres il n'y a que deux lignes ! Et maintenant je vois qu'il n'y a rien sur Aiolia (« Ben moi je peux dire qu'il est chevalier du Lion » Merci Lancelot, mais Flo, n'est pas au point avec les chevaliers comme tu l'es) et son frère, à part qu'ils soient effectivement frères ! C'est à se pendre, même Athéna ne connaît strictement rien sur aucun d'eux !

Pff. Passons à Bouddha. Il vient d'Inde, de Calcutta et fut exploité au travail. De façons incongrues il se retrouve sur les routes à la frontière avec le Pakistan… peut-être un musulman. Il se retrouve dans une sorte de monastère et le directeur le vanta au chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, pakistanais lui-même. (« Tu ne t'es pas trompée avec ton livre d'histoire par hasard ? » Il y un problème ? C'est pas parce que je te demande de jeter un coup d'œil à mon texte que tu as le droit de faire des remarques de ce genre.)

Alors pour Dokho, il n'y a rien du tout, mais ce n'est pas si grave étant donné que je sais que pendant je ne sais combien de temps il est resté au Cinq Pics. Je n'ai donc aucune chance de le rater. Faut juste espérer qu'il me croira, mais il est sage, et étant donné son âge il est moins bête que tous les autres. Aussi j'estime ce chevalier à cause de sa neutralité pendant la bataille du sanctuaire, mise à part la "mystérieuse" apparition de son armure dans le temple de la balance.

Le scorpion. Milo. Un grec de plus, que la vie n'a pas favorisée. Sa mère travaillait dans une disco, et il l'a aidé. Petit à petit il voyait sa mère se démener et se détruire pour son fils. On se demande par quel miracle lui non plus n'est pas tombé dans la drogue. Ce fut le chevalier d'Argent du Lapin (!) qui le trouva et l'entraîna.

Airos : voir note sur Aiolia, plus haut. (« Tu pourrais au moins dire quel chevalier il est ! Il faut tout te dire. » C'est moi qui écrit ! Le moins possible est le mieux. Bon, c'est le chevalier du Sagittaire, pour les ignares !)

Shura du Capricorne. Alors lui, est un hispanique se retrouvant je ne sais comment en Alabama. Des émigrés, peut-être, mais c'est rare pour des espagnols de se retrouver dans des coins comme celui-là. Très peu de chose sont connues sur lui. Il parait qu'il a eut une enfance heureuse, se qui change par rapport aux autres. Son maître fut, étrangement, le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Il doit y avoir une embrouille car il fut tué par Saga pour obtenir l'armure. Ce fut donc Saga qui finit son entraînement. Pas normal. Je me rends compte que le sanctuaire était encore moins bien organisé qu'aujourd'hui. Que faisait donc Shion ? A s'occuper de Mu ?

Bon ceci n'a rien d'intéressant par rapport à moi.

Camus, notre extra-terrestre. Français…oui, je sais. Sa mère morte il va chez un parent et fugue. Bien, court et clair. Il a été trouvé par un jeune chevalier qui l'emmena au sanctuaire où il fut présenté à Shion. Il devint le disciple du Verseau. Pas de nom. Et Hyoga ne le connaissait pas non plus. Et quand j'ai questionné le gardien des archives, il ne le savait pas non plus.

Pourtant ce maudit gardien les connaissait tous. Il les a tous rencontrés, et peut-être même parlé. J'aurais bien voulu le faire parler mais le temps s'écoule. Je me surprends à vouloir en savoir plus sur ces jeunes garçons.

Le dernier, Aphrodite. Nada.

"- Beaucoup disent du mal de lui, me confie mon compagnon de lecture. Pourtant ils ne savent même pas la moitié de ce qu'il a vécu.

"- Mais vous, vous savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard ce fait triste mais il ne dit rien. Ce qui ne m'aide pas, car il y a vraiment peu de chose écrite sur lui. Son maître est celui d'Orion, entraîné au Groenland. Le chevalier l'a trouvé sur les marches d'une église dès sa naissance et il décide de s'occuper de lui.

Bon, voilà la boucle est bouclée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ma mission pouvait enfin commencer.


	2. Chapitre 2

Eh voilà le deuxième volet! Mechi à Dark Shadow et à Fushicho d'être toujours là à m'encourager, ainsi qu'un grand mechi à toutes mes bêta-lectrices . Lancelot principalement et toutes mes amies qui m'ont données leurs avis sur Flo et ses mésaventures avant publication sur le net. Elles se reconnaîtront – lol. Bonne Lecture!

**Flo t'es en l'air**

"- Bon, tu es prête à partir ? Me demande la déesse Athéna.

Voyons voir : oui j'ai la valise avec mes chemises de Hawaï, puis mon sac avec des lunettes de soleil, crèmes solaire, et sur mon épaule ma petite peluche. C'est pas mignon tout ça ? NON MAIS ! Pour qui me prend-t-elle ? Bien sûr que je suis prête à partir, et le plus vite sera le mieux. La déesse voit le regard meurtrier qui sort de mes pupilles, et comprend que ce n'est pas le moment de sortir de telles âneries. Est-ce que c'est moi, ou est-ce qu'elle est devenue plus intelligente depuis la dernière fois ? C'est sûr que le coup des dossiers aux archives n'a pas été pour me plaire et je lui ai fait savoir. Elle n'a fait que hausser les épaules répondant que ce n'était pas sa faute si je ne savais pas m'organiser. Arg.

J'ai dû me rendre à son temple trois heures à l'avance car le temps que j'arrive chez elle après toute la panoplie d'escaliers, j'étais une demi-heure en retard. Je n'ai pas pu me téléporter car cette imbécile a fait ériger une loi interdisant la téléportation hors ou dans son sanctuaire. Il parait que c'est moi qui lui ai donné une telle idée après m'avoir vu me téléporter lors de notre premier rendez-vous juste devant elle manquant de lui causer une crise cardiaque. C'est ça le problème avec les travaux à moitié fait. Les conséquences sont plus sévères quand le travail n'est pas fini, que lorsqu'il est terminé. C'est sûr, la prochaine fois je ne le ferai pas qu'à moitié. Bref, la prochaine fois je lui casse la figure.

Bon après ces bonnes pensées, la divinité me montre des petites gourmettes en métal. En fait ce sont des petits annaux 'ovaux' rattachés les uns aux autres, se terminant d'un côté par une boucle et de l'autre par un fermoir. Je la regarde ahurie :

"- C'est ça vos présents pour vos merveilleux chevaliers d'Or !

"- Oui. Pourquoi ?

"- Ben, si j'étais eux, jamais je n'accepterai une telle chose.

Elle me regarde avec colère.

"- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! D'ailleurs cela leur évitera de les perdre ou de se les faire voler.

Surtout cela t'épargnera d'en racheter d'autre.

"- Oui, ben à leur place je jetterais de telles monstruosités, ne puis-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Athéna ne veut plus en entendre parler et me fourre les bracelets dans la main.

"-Bon, maintenant va les leur remettre et reviens !

Mais pour qui me prend-t-elle ?

"- Ecoutez, je suis pas un distributeur de cochonneries, alors laissez moi le temps de me concentrer. Et puis, avec les super informations à la noix que j'ai reçus de vous, cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir de les distribuer.

"- Surtout, si tu continues de parler, tu n'es pas encore partie.

Un point pour elle. Je fulmine. Mais j'ai le plaisir de remarquer que le tutoiement hautain s'en est allé. Pourtant elle semble réfléchir (miracle !... je me méfis)

"- D'accord, je vais te facilité la tâche : j'ai ici une date où tous les douze sont regroupés. Bon, je te laisse tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour accomplir ton devoir tant que tu arrives au résultat voulu. Mais n'abuse pas.

Je rêve ! Comme une fleur, elle m'offre une date miracle où je n'ai plus qu'à distribuer les chaînettes comme des petits pains, alors que MOI, je me suis rongée les sangs pendant une journée pour RIEN ! Et pour qui ? Pour une pouffe jouant aux grandes dames ! Arg ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde de dingos.

Bon, restons zen. Je suis trop exténuée pour faire la moindre remarque à force d'engueuler tout le monde. Je prends les coordonnées. C'est au Sanctuaire. Oh noooooon, je vais pas pouvoir supporter cet endroit une minute de plus, et encore moins dans le passé. D'un air résigné qui ne me ressemble pourtant pas, je me concentre devant le regard triomphant de la divinité. 'Tu as peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre'. Pourtant je suis énormément affaiblie.

Bien, j'ai un peu plus de temps que pour la recherche, mais… de quel résultat parle-t-elle ? Car, c'est bien beau tout ce-ci, mais bête comme je suis, je n'ai toujours pas compris à quoi cela servira.

Je sens un vent frais et sec et entends des bruits de vagues s'écraser contre le sol m'indiquant que je suis arrivée quelque part au défaut d'être à la bonne destination. FLO ! Arrête d'être si pessimiste, réveille toi ! C'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi !

J'ai raison (naturellement), et essaye de retrouver mon ancienne jovialité. Affichant un sourire qui se veut éclatant d'assurance je me dirige vers les arènes d'entraînements. Pourtant mon sourire s'en va vite quand je me rends compte que le sentier très agréable permettant d'aller au cœur du Sanctuaire n'est plus là, ou pas encore là. A la place, une jolie série de marches s'offre devant moi. Ils sont fanatiques sur cette île ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec les escaliers ? Blasphémant malgré mes bonnes résolutions d'il y à deux minutes j'entreprends une longue ascension, longue, très longue, inimaginablement longue. En fait je comprends que bien plus tard que c'est une ligne directe jusqu'aux lieux d'entraînements.

Je me félicite d'être enfin arrivée à la dernière marche. Rampant, je regarde cette marche, et non devant moi. Mal m'en a pris, car j'ai à peine le temps d'entendre un cri et de lever la tête pour me recevoir une énorme boule d'énergie en pleine face et à la vitesse grand V.

"- Ho oh.

Vous avez deviné ? Avec un effroyable écrasement je déboule la pente si durement grimpée pour me retrouver dans un palmier, au pied de la falaise…

Perchée dans mon nid, j'éclate :

"- Raaaaaa ! C'est la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Quel est le morveux qui a fait ça ! Je vais lui apprendre !

Je fais déferler un cosmos empli d'intentions noires. Tout autour de moi explose.

BOUM !

Ceci n'est pas l'île qui détone en un merveilleux feu d'artifice, aussi fort que je le voudrai mais c'est seulement le cocotier qui cède, me projetant la tête la première dans le sable, m'enterrant à moitié…

"- Hahahahahaha !

Des rires malicieux se moquent de moi. Je me relève et penche la tête pour faire sortir tout le sable de ma bouche et oreille. Ah, quelle journée !

"- Hahahahahaha….euh…

Je jette un regard tellement mauvais à l'impudent qu'il ferme le clapé sans attendre. Il n'a plus l'air aussi sûr de lui qu'au début. Bien. C'était un petit garçon de huit ans environ, aux cheveux blonds cendrés, mi-longs. Ses yeux sont petits et ternes. Il m'a l'air frêle, plutôt maigre. Je le prends par la peau des fesses et cette fois je puise dans ma puissance pour remonter. Le gamin gémit à chaque claque que je lui donne à chaque marche.

"- Cela t'apprendra de te payer ma tête.

Sadique, oui, mais trop de frustration s'était accumulé en moi, et le pauvre gamin en paye les frais. J'arrive en haut. Là, il y a un attroupement d'une douzaine d'enfants autour d'un adulte. Il me repère, le regard en colère. Quant à moi, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

"- Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Et d'abord, pourquoi n'as-tu pas ton masque, insolente ?

Son visage tout rouge rend ses cheveux roux bien fades.

"- Ben voyons, et quoi encore ? Soyez bien content que je vous ramène un objet perdu.

Et je pose, oui pose, l'enfant qui a reçu sa correction, pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Les yeux du type enragent.

"- Qui es-tu ?

Je souris.

"- Je cherche les douze futurs chevaliers d'Or.

Le rouquin ne me quitte pas du regard.

Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de faire. Comment réagirait-on si on apprend que je suis un chevalier d'Hermès ? Sûrement pas mieux que le double de Hyoga. Ahhh…mon esprit vogue jusqu'en lointaine Sibérie, où vit un charmant eurasien, aux charmes russes et aux yeux merveilleux, en un mot il est si…Non ! Retournons à la réalité. Je rougis malgré moi, mais cela ne semble pas apaiser l'inquisiteur.

"- Je te demande de me répondre, étrangère !

"- C'est bon, je veux juste savoir où son les petits destinés à être chevaliers d'Or !

Bien sûr, nous tournons en rond jusqu'au moment où un des gosse présent annonce d'une voix fluette :

"- Je suis destiné à être chevalier, moi.

Son instructeur lui lance un regard digne de celui d'Athéna dans ses mauvais jours, et je m'y connais. Je souris tout de même. Le gamin est délicat, de constitution chétive. Les cheveux longs saumon me font douter de son nom.

"- Tu ne seras pas, par hasard, chevalier du Bélier ? Je tente.

Le garçonnet me regarde avec de grands yeux.

"- Non, je…

"- Tais toi, morveux ! Tonna son instructeur.

Bien sûr le gamin redevient silencieux.

"- Oh, la ferme ! Je réplique, et je l'envoie à Trifouillis-les-Oies d'un coup de main.

D'abord qui est ce type ? Maltraitant ainsi les petits enfants. C'est quoi ce personnel qu'Athéna emploie. Pff, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je les expédierai tous dans le ventre de leur mère, et Athéna par-dessus le marché, enfin dans son cas, c'est dans le tête de son père.

"- Bon petit, tu voulais dire ? Je m'adresse au petit bout de chou maintenant tout blanc.

"- Ben, je, euh, je…en fait, c'est que…

Je ne comprends rien.

"- Bon, on t'as jamais appris à parler ou quoi ?

Le gamin fond en larmes. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. L'entraînement est peut-être trop dur pour un gamin de son âge. Et dire que c'est Mu, le futur chevalier le plus fort de toute la chevalerie d'Athéna (on n'est pas forcé d'être d'accord) qui pleure à l'instant même comme une madeleine. Personne ne dit rien.

"- T'as pas fini de faire le bébé ! Je m'exclame, irritée par un tel comportement. Je vais pas te manger.

"- Je vais être le chevalier du Cancer, répond-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Je tombe sur le…

BOOM !

"- Je m'appelle Adolf, et veux être un chevalier d'Or.

Je me mets moi aussi à pleurer, mais pas de peur, ni rien, mais d'incompréhension total. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Où suis-je ? Il est où l'autre imbécile aux cheveux roux que je lui pose des questions ? Ah oui, il est 'parti'.

"- Bon, toi, dis-je en m'adressant au petit gars avec qui je suis remontée. Dis-moi, je suis bien au Sanctuaire de cette déesse de pacotille ? Euh, je veux dire d'Athéna ?

Le gamin garde un visage fermé. Bien, je ne dois pas avoir une tête à me faire des amis facilement.

"- Tu ne tireras rien de nous, espion !

Bien, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je soupire :

"- Bon, on va faire un jeu. Tu réponds aux questions et je m'en vais. D'accord ?

"- Nan !

"- Si tu veux je peux te donner des gâteaux. T'en dis quoi ?

"- Maître chanteur !

"- Chanteuse, s'il te plait. Oui, c'est mon travail.

"- Eh ben, moi j'aime bien chanter.

Ceci fut dit par une toute petite voix, toute timide. De tous les enfants présent, une fille toute menue sorti du peloton. Bien sûr elle portait un masque inexpressif, mais une abondante chevelure aux boucles blondes rebelles tel un tissu au vent, inonde son cou :

_« Ô Toison, moutonnant jusque sur l'encolure !_

_Ô boucles ! Ô parfum chargé de nonchaloir ! »_

_Les fleurs du mal :_

_"La Chevelure",_

_Baudelaire_

Oops, désolée pour ce moment déplacé. Mais si vous voulez, je peux continuer :

_« Extase ! Pour peupler ce soir l'alcôve obscure_

_Des souvenirs dormant dans cette chevelure,_

_Je la veux agité dans l'air comme un mouchoir ! »_

_Idem_

Excusez-moi, et par la même occasion l'auteur responsable pour ce délire malvenu. Mais vous pouvez en conclure que cette petite fille ne me laisse pas indifférente et surtout sa chevelure.

"- Moi je veux devenir chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

"- Tais toi, morveuse ! Intervient le garçon cendré.

Déjà-vu ? Oui, bon pour changer je l'envoie au beau milieu de nulle part. Comme ça, si j'ai besoin de lui cela ne sera pas difficile pour aller le chercher.

Bon, me voilà face à onze gamins qui me fixent. Je dois représenter un divertissement hors du commun pour eux. Je m'adresse au groupe :

"- Salut, je m'appelle Flo. Euh, alors, c'est vous les prochains chevaliers d'Or, c'est ça ?

En silence, ils hochent la tête. Le futur Verseau me sourit, enfin, sa voix semble sourire:

"- Tu veux jouer avec nous ? S'il te plait !

"- A quoi ? A devenir chevalier ? Non merci. J'en ai assez bavé pour être chevalier, mais pas autant que mon maître. Pas envie d'avoir à ma charge une douzaine de gamins paillards, pleurnicheurs, mal élevés et par-dessus le marché pour une imbécile ne les méritant pas.

Ils sont déçus. Je vois leurs visages se décomposer. Oh, pitié.

"- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! C'est bon, on joue mais ne criez pas, ne pleurez pas, osez à peine respirer. S'il vous plait.

Ben voyons. Me voilà entrain de supplier des bambins. Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire ?

"- Youpi ! Cri de victoire général.

Il y a un moment de silence où les enfants me regardent.

"- Quoi ?

"- Ben, on joue à quoi ?

En voilà des enfants.

"-Comment ? Ben, comme vous voulez, mais pas longtemps.

"- On peut jouer au chat, propose quelqu'un.

"- Nan !

"- Ou au chat perché, propose le même.

"- Nan !

"- Pourquoi pas au chat glacé ? Continue la même personne.

"- Nan !

"- Le chat volant, alors ?

"- Euh……Nan !

"- C'est bon, on arrête là ! J'interviens. Je vous laisse là, et je reviendrai quand vous vous serez décidés.

Je m'apprête à partir quand tous s'agrippent à moi. Au secours !

"- Lâchez-moi inconscients !

"- Nous ne voulons pas que tu partes. T'es gentille.

"- Non ! Je ne suis pas gentille ! Alors disparaissez si vous ne voulez pas rejoindre votre camarade et votre maître aux Oies !

C'est ça les gosses d'aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, quand suis-je véritablement ?

"- On veut venir avec toi, décréta la petite fille.

"- C'est ça.

"- Alors c'est oui ? Se réjouit la petite.

"- Non !

Et ils se raccrochent à moi, braillant des suppliques. Bon sang.

"- Très bien. _Très bien, _j'ai dis ! Maintenant lâchez-moi !

Dociles, ils m'entourent, contents. Bon, commençons. En prenant ma voix la plus sérieuse et officielle possible :

"- Vous voulez m'accompagner, c'est ça ?

Hochement général.

"- D'accord, mais je dois vous prévenir que ceci ne sera pas un jeu.

Hochement général.

"- Car là où je vais vous emmener vous regretterez votre entraînement.

Hochement général.

"- Ceci vous laisse donc trois choix :

1. Vous pouvez attendre ici qu'on vous trouve un instructeur encore plus méchant et idiot que le précédant ;

2. Vous pouvez venir avec moi et faire ce que je dis et ainsi recevoir une récompense.

3. Ou alors…

A vous de choisir.

Mais je vous préviens si un de vous fais la moindre gaffe, rien qu'une, je vous promets que cela ira mal, et que tout le groupe sera ramenez ici, sans exception. Vous êtes ainsi solidaires les uns des autres. Est-ce bien compris ?

Hochement général, plus tremblements. Je me flatte d'être une si bonne porte parole.

"- Bien, maintenant je vous veux tous alignés de gauche à droite par taille !

Après quelques minutes de sueurs et de cris j'ai en face de moi les onze marmots. Bon, il faut appeler le dernier. Je ramène le garçon au cheveux cendrés de là où il était et le mets à sa place. Il ne dit rien. Bien, il a compris la leçon. Je regarde ma section en silence.

"- Bien, futurs chevaliers. Vous êtes incontestablement les élèves les plus bruants qui ne m'aient jamais été le plaisir de rencontrer ! Voilà notre mission. Si vous réussissez, je vous nommerai écuyers des vrais futurs chevaliers d'Or. Ce qu'il faut, c'est d'abord les trouver avant de pouvoir le devenir. Alors, au boulot !

Bon, mes affaires ne s'améliorent pas. Peut-être que c'est encore un coup foireux d'Athéna, exprès. Ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Connaissant Athéna, elle pourrait se faire berner par le premier marchand de chaussettes qui voudrait lui vendre ces trucs pourris en les faisant passer pour des verres en cristal.

Je regarde ma tribu. Ils sont sages et ils attendent mes ordres. Qu'on-t-il de moins que les vrais ? Ben, que ce sont les faux. Mais comme je l'ai dit, on peut faire croire n'importe quoi à Athéna, mais dans la limite du possible quand même. Pourquoi ? Vendre des socquettes en les faisant passer pour du cristal, c'est dans le possible ?

Je jette encore un coup d'œil aux enfants qui commencent à bailler, et à somnoler.

Alors là, j'ai une idée lumineuse ! Ces gosses valent aussi bien les derniers et en plus ils sont vivants. Ils connaissent donc les principes de la chevalerie d'Athéna, et sont donc plus que capable de devenir des chevaliers de haut standing. Par suite, on laisse tomber cette histoire de distribution de bracelet et à moi la belle vie!

"- Allez les enfants, changement de programme !

"- On va jouer au loup ?

"- Non. Je vais vous emmenez voir une personne vraiment charmante, c'est en fait votre déesse Athéna. On va la voir pour qu'elle vous nomme chevalier de ses douze maisons.

"- Non ! Je veux faire une chasse au trésor !

"- Ouais ! Renchérit le reste du groupe.

"- NON ! Vous venez avec moi pour devenir chevalier d'Or comme ça moi je suis tranquille et j'aurais plus rien à voir avec ce Sanctuaire de malheur.

Mais en un instant ils se sont tous dispersés partout autour de l'île. Je reste là un moment sans rien dire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de toucher le fond ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai n'ai pas un minimum d'autorité sur ces enfants ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me crève à la tâche comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vois rouge ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des envies de meurtre ? POURQUOI au grand POURQUOI est-ce qu'on m'a choisi pour cette mission foireuse ?

Bon, reprenons son sérieux. Ce ne sont après tout, que des enfants. Il est donc normal qu'ils agissent en tant que tel, non? NON! Ce sont des apprentis chevaliers! On ne se comporte pas comme des enfants normaux quand on est destiné à mourir jeune!

Et d'ailleurs, je suis moi-même un chevalier après tout. Pas aussi fort que ceux d'Or d'Athéna, mais quand même plus puissant que des gosses pas plus haut que trois pommes.

Je soupire, comptant jusqu'à 10. A 3 j'arrête et fait accroître mon cosmos. Levant mes mains vers le ciel en un geste lent, je sens le vent prendre de la force. En me concentrant un peu plus, j'arrive à facilement localiser mes petits diables.

1, 2, 3, 4… 4, euh, 5, 6, 7, 7, 8, 9, 10, puis 11, 12…13. 13! Non, 14!

C'est quoi encore ce manège? Bon, recomptant:

1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6… 7, 8 puis 9, bon, 10,11, 12, 13. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Pff, bon au lieu de perdre du temps, je les amène tous ici. Intensifiant la puissance que j'exerce sur le vent, l'île commence à être balayée par un ouragan dévastateur, la mer inonde la plage, et atteint des vagues assez grandes pour que j'ai les pieds trempés. Les arbres tourbillonnent, se déracinant alors que des courants d'airs battent violemment contre les maisons à quelques distances de là.

Heu, peut-être que je devrais amoindrir la puissance du vent que j'ai créé. Je contrôle la baisse de l'ouragan, mais la tempête ne fait que se déchaîner un peu plus. Tellement que je ne contrôle plus rien, et me voilà perdant pied, et me retrouvant dans les airs, à beugler comme une malade. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su contrôler mes manifestations de pouvoir, surtout quand je suis en problème avec le monde entier, mais là, j'étais complètement impuissante face à mon propre pouvoir.

Les choses se gâtent. Voilà que j'ai les cheveux détachés qui me viennent dans la figure, m'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit, bien que ma vue n'était pas fameuse avant. Je suis emmenée au gré du vent, me contorsionnant dans tous les sens, complètement paniquée par le fait que j'étais au dessus de l'océan, et que je ne savais pas nager au cas où que…

Mes réflexions s'arrêtent là, quand une masse énorme de je ne sais quoi puant s'écrase sur moi, ou c'est moi qui m'écrase sur elle me faisant ainsi perdre connaissance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'avait pas nettoyé l'espace aérien de tous objets dangereux?

Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour moi, je reprends connaissance peu après. D'abord désorientée, et légèrement amnésique des derniers événements, je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte que je suis positionnée la tête vers le bas, m'approchant à une vitesse fulgurante d'une plaine bleu et lisse, prête à m'engloutir.

Oh oh:

"- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Les oreilles sifflantes, je ne m'entends pas crier tous les boyaux de mon corps. Je suis en pleine air, à la merci des rapaces et des mouettes! Et surtout des requins si je ne meurs pas à l'impact. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas pourvue d'ailes, comme Hermès lui-même?

Je me concentre, et ferme les yeux. Pour voir un certain…. cygne blond! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui! Me voilà entre ciel et mer, et tout ce qui importe à mon esprit bâtard, c'est d'être en Sibérie, là où ça caille les neurones!

Allez, ZWIT, déplacement en lieu sûr.

BOOM!

Oui, peut-être qu'il aurait été mieux de faire un plat dans la Méditerranée que de s'enliser dans un mur de marbre…

Bon, où suis-je? Une statue romaine, étant sans aucun doute Athéna. Je grogne. C'est _ça_ un lieu sûr? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Athéna? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Hermès? Je vais me faire frire par deux colères divines. C'aurait peut-être été un choix plus judicieux de servir de nourriture aux poissons…

Je cherche donc Athéna, pour lui faire comprendre que c'est tout de sa faute, et qu'elle est une bonne à rien, et que, et que…

J'ouvre une porte, qui n'était malheureusement pas fermée à clé, et me voilà pantoise, devant Hermès. Hermès! Et devinez avec qui.

"- Athéna!

"- Chevalier!

Whoa, je ressors encore plus vite que la dernière fois. Sont tous fous, où alors c'est moi qui ai un problème.

Athéna sort de la chambre en robe de chambre, et Hermès suit, ayant eu la décence de mettre un caleçon. La déesse arbore un grand sourire d'expectation:

"- Alors, chevalier? As-tu fini ta mission? Je dois t'avouer que je suis agréablement surprise de voir que tu ais fait si vite.

"- Mission? Se demande mon maître, me regardant critiquement.

"- Ton serviteur ne t'en a pas parlé? Demande Athéna, ravie. Figure toi que ton chevalier des Déplacements a effectué une mission des plus importante pour moi pour aider mon Sanctuaire, et qu'elle l'a réussi avec brio.

Je deviens cramoisie devant le regard rouge du dieu. De fierté? De colère? Ou encore de plaisir qu'il ressentait un peu plus tôt?

Il est évident que je n'ose pas contredire Saori dans ses conclusions hâtives. J'ai trop honte d'annoncer face à Hermès que j'ai échoué bien qu'il ne soit au courant de rien. En tant que chevalier d'Hermès, rien n'est faillible. J'avale bruyamment et souris timidement, pas très sûre de moi-même.

"- Peut-être que Dame Athéna exagère un peu…

"- Mais non, mais non. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.

Tu parles.

"- Bon, alors où sont-ils, ces chers guerriers?

"- Guerriers? S'exclame Hermès.

Ouille, là, c'est un regard furax qu'il me lance. Et en plus Athéna ne pourra pas m'aider puisque j'ai tout foiré. Il y a un orage qui s'annonce.

"- Allons, Hermès. Si Flo ne t'as pas mise au courant, c'est parce que je lui en ai demandé ainsi. Tu devrais être fier de ton serviteur, d'être si fidèle.

"- Fidèle?

Super. La mauvâtre me désigne par mon prénom. Ca va de mal en pis. Et en plus elle enfonce le clou encore plus. Hermès semble hors de lui. Je décide de ne pas intervenir. Vaut mieux. Pour l'instant.

"- Si tu appelles ça fidèle, Athéna! S'hérisse l'autre. Qu'as-tu fais à mon chevalier, pour qu'il me trahisse ainsi!

Oh oh, les choses se gâtent pour moi. Voilà que je suis encore traitée de traître. C'est pas la première fois, d'accord, mais que cela sorte d'une autorité si grande n'est pas très rassurant.

"- Calme toi Hermès! Au lieu de dénigrer tes sous-fifres, tu devrais les remercier de se dévouer tant pour moi!

Ouais bon, elle n'utilise peut-être pas les mots adéquats, mais le fond y est.

"- Très bien, soeurette gâtée pourrie, de totale mauvaise fois! Je te déclare la guerre! Na! Non, mais! Du jamais vu! On utilise mes guerriers à moi pour mâchiner dans mon dos!

Bon, la forme n'y est pas, mais là aussi c'est clair.

Roulement de tambours. Je déglutis avec effort. La guerre? Et moi là-dedans? Je me bats avec qui contre qui? Mon regard passe entre les deux amants devenus ennemis impitoyables. Un nuage de mauvaise augure arrive, des éclaires jaillissants de leurs pupilles. Les cheveux hérissés.

"- Très bien – Athéna, très digne quand elle le veut, tourne les talons – Je vais dans mes quartiers avec mon tacticien de guérilla.

"- Tacticien de guérilla? Entonnons Hermès et moi au même moment.

"- Oui. Viens chevalier des Déplacement. Nous avons encore beaucoup du travail à faire.

Je tombe raide. Elle me prend pour l'un des siens. _Des siens. _Y'en aplus beaucoup. Le dieu des Transactions à littéralement la mâchoire au sol. Il me jette un regard fulgurant. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Ils vont faire de la chaire à pâté de moi. Ou du moins celui contre qui je vais me retourner. Au fond il est nettement plus intéressant pour moi de rester avec mon maître sachant pertinemment que Athéna n'est pas en état de gagner, puisque j'ai faillit à ramener les chevaliers d'Or. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle y tenait tant à ces bougres.

Je baisse la tête.

"- Tu viens, Flo?

Je frémis en entendant mon nom. Je lève timidement la tête vers Hermès, qui me regarde, amusé. J'ai les jetons face à lui. D'un coup de main il me congédie, une lueur malveillante dans ses yeux.

Kso, il me garde avec lui, dans le camp ennemi. Mais cette guerre est-elle vraiment sérieuse? J'ai un sourire mauvais malgré moi. Mais il disparaît bien vite: mes problèmes perso avec Athéna ne sont pas encore réglés. Et là, personne pour me sauver, moi.

Nous sommes dans la grande salle du Pope d'Athéna.

"- Alors? Où sont-ils?

Eh ben, elle va droit au but. Je change de position.

"- Ben, c'est que, heu. Il y a eu un petit lézard.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent dangereusement. Gloups.

"- Tu ne réponds pas.

Pff, je n'étais en rien son chevalier! Je n'avais pas à me soumettre à son autorité maintenant que je ne lui devais plus rien.

"- C'est tout de votre faute! Je m'écris. Alors n'allait pas pleurer sur moi après que vous perdez cette connerie de guerre!

Peut-être me suis-je un peu emportée. Pourtant je peux aller bien plus loin. Allez, viens Saori de pacotille. Je t'attends de pied ferme. Tu me fais pas peur.

"- Qu'est ce que tu racontes là! Incapable! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

"- Ecoute pauvre nouille! T'es dates sont pourries jusqu'à la moelle! Vous m'avez donné une date erronée, ainsi que des infos, car tes chevaliers que j'ai vu là-bas n'étaient que des imbéciles! Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je te ramène des corgneaux non plus?

Ok, je vais un peu loin, déjà avec ce tutoiement, mais J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN!

Bien sûr, nos paroles n'arrangent pas les choses, et nous nous retrouvions à nous crépir le chignon. Des cheveux violets par là, des morceaux d'armures par-ci. Le combat évolue dans une rare violence que je ne décrirai pas, par respect pour les âmes sensibles. Juste sachez que j'avais nettement l'avantage sur Saori, bien sûr.

Je l'avais dit: c'est une copie.

"- Madame, madame! Intrusion d'un coursier.

"- Casse-toi! Nos voix à l'unisson fait arrêter net le pauvre.

Il se tait, mais ses yeux tombe sur le triste chaos qu'était devenu la salle du trône. Il va falloir trouver des fonds pour remettre tout ceci en état.

"- Que veux-tu impudent! Ne vois tu pas que je suis occupée!

J'ai le plaisir de remarquer qu'il n'y a pas que moi dans le collimateur de son orgueil et mauvaise foi.

"- Si, je reviendrais plus tard.

"- Bonne idée! Lui crache-t-elle.

Pourtant le petit homme semble hésiter, et insiste:

"- C'est juste pour vous dire que l'intégralité des forces d'Hermès se sont éparpillées tout autour du Sanctuaire, et semble être prêted à passer par les douze maisons.

Athéna pâlit. En effet, ce n'est même pas une guerre. C'est un coup d'état aberrant, non, ce n'est même pas un coup d'état, c'est comme si tu venais chez quelqu'un pour inviter son propriétaire à prendre le thé chez le propriétaire en question. Le coursier s'est vite tiré. A résister? Ou à lever l'ancre?

"- Bon, c'est ce que tu voulais, non?

La voix de Saori me parvient par petits sanglots. C'est assez pitoyable, mais je ne me sens pas le courage de la rabaisser. Quel poltron je suis. Bon, voilà le moment larmoyant de l'histoire. Et j'espère que c'est le dernier.

"- Non, ne vous en faites pas, vous avez toujours vos guerriers de bronze enfin, divins, non?

D'ailleurs, avec leur compétence en dessous de zéro, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais ceci semble donner espoir.

"- Mais c'est vrai ça, je les avais oublié ceux-là! Ah, mais ils sont en congés payés.

Congés payés? _Congés payés!_ C'est pas juste! Moi j'en ai jamais eu des congés payés! Je veux des congés payés! Et tout de suite. Eh! Mais si Athéna, par je ne sais quelle malchance gagne, elle devra mettre au point une sorte de feuille de route pour une meilleur conduite d'Hermès, et ainsi imposer des congés payés à nous tous! Quelle idée! Je suis un génie!

"- Allez, vous êtes Athéna, congés payés ou pas, ils se doivent de courir à votre secours!

"- Tu as raison! Mais comment faire?

"- Laissez-moi!

Je me concentre et essaye de rentrer en contacte avec Seiya.

_ -Allô, Seiya, tu me reçois?_

_"- Hum, ha, whoaw, qui es tu? Hé, mais je télépathe! Comme Mu, même plus fort que Mu. J'ai toujours su que j'étais trop fort pour lui._

J'enrage. Il ose insulter Mu! Le seul chevalier pour qui j'ai un semblant d'admiration, enfin, c'est surtout pour ces yeux pouvant changer de couleur, mais bon.

_"- C'est moi! _

_"- Ah, oui, toi! La folle qui voulait un café._

J'hallucine. Mais il est fatigant à la fin ce type!

_"- Qu'importe! Viens ici illico, triple andouille, ta déesse à besoin de toi!_

_"- Quoi! Saori s'est encore faite kidnapper?_

_"- Heu, non, mais…_

_"- Alors, non! J'ai autre chose à faire. _

Et il me coupe, comme ça. Quel malotru! Je passe et me concentre:

_ -Allô? Je suis bien aux Cinq Piqûres?_

_"- Heu, non, ici, c'est les Cinq Pic, restaurant 24H/24 ouvert. Home délivery possible._

_"- Non, c'est une erreure, excusez-moi. _

_ -Allô? Les Cinq Piqûres?_

_"- Oui, je suis infirmière._

_"- Bien, pouvez-vous m'emmener Shiryu sur l'île du Sanctuaire?_

_"- Désolée, mais le patient est toujours en salle d'opération._

_"- Opération? Pourquoi?_

_"- Il se fait opérer des yeux. Une greffe en fait._

_"- Ca va durer longtemps? Parce que sa déesse va se faire massacrer s'il ne ramène pas son cul tout de suite!_

_"- Silence! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en communication avec un hôpital! De la tenue, je vous pris! _

En voilà encore une bouchée. Bon passons:

_ - Allô, Shun? Tu peux venir ici, Athéna est en danger, et il faut…_

_"- Ah, non! Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne me battrai plus jamais. J'ai horreur de la violence, des combats, du sang…_

_"- Mais…_

_"- Non, toutes mes condoléances à Saori. _

Bien, en voilà un qui est moins vulgaire que les autres qui coupent à raz du nez. Bon, je tente une nouvelle fois:

_ - Heu, Hyoga?_

Pourtant Hyoga ne semble pas en état de me répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ?

_Allô, chevalier du cygne, on est là ou quoi ? Vous devez vous ramener bosser illico avant de vous retrouver au chômage ! _

_"- Heu, que voulez vous ? Bon si vous n'êtes ni ma mama ou mon maître Camus, je n'ai pas à vous obéir, na ! _

Il coupe. J'enrageasse.

"- Cela ne sera pas long, dis-je à Saori un peu déroutée.

Je disparais, et entre en trombe chez le sibérien. Surpris de s'être fait surprendre ainsi, il reste paralysé. Moi, j'ai tellement l'habitude de surprendre les gens dans de telles situations depuis peu que cela ne me fais plus rien. Faut dire, que Hyoga… ben, c'est Hyoga… et je me sens prête à fondre face à ce regard si innocent. Mais je ne cèderai pas à la tentation et…

CLACK

"- Ca c'est d'Athéna, que tu ne peux même pas protéger!

Et…

CLACK

"- Ca, c'est de moi!

Bon, je reviens au Sanctuaire de Malheur, et me reconcentre, mais au fond, je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire:

_ - Allô? Chevalier Phœnix?_

_"- Heu, non._

_"- Vous l'auriez vu?_

_"- Qui ça?_

_"- Mais le phœnix! _

_"- Je ne crois pas, mais si vous voulez, je peux vous vendre des pigeons à très bon prix…_

_"- Va te faire pigeonner toi-même! _

Bon, ça fait plaisir de raccrocher à son tour. Je regarde Saori qui a compris qu'on ne peut rien attendre de ses derniers chevaliers. Elle a dû vraiment leur mener la vie dure pour qu'il la fuie comme ça. Tiens, le coursier est revenu. Il n'a pas fuit celui là. Ni la guerre, ni la déesse.

"- Hermès arrive à la première marche de la maison de la Brebis avec tout son cortège derrière lui!

Puis, il repart, mais pas vers la dernière maison, mais vers la statue d'Athéna. Sage décision.

"- Bon, chevalier des Déplacements? Es-tu prête à m'aider dans mon malheur?

NON!

"- Bien sûr…

"- Voilà ce que je vais faire. Seuls les chevaliers d'Or peuvent nous aider. Je vais donc repousser par moi-même Hermès, pendant que toi tu finis ta mission.

Elle n'est pas encore finie celle-là? Non, je veux pas aller chercher ces hommes machos, et racistes, et arrogants, et orgueilleux, et vaniteux, et... et très puissants, et très très _beautiful_.

"- Mais comment? La date que vous m'avez passée est une fausse.

"- Mais avec toutes les informations que tu sais sur eux, tu vas pouvoir les chercher.

"- Comment, un par un? Mais je…

"- Exécution!

Grrrr, en voilà un ordre divin. J'acquiesce.

Une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes: tu peux me donner un morceau de chocolat au lait avec des noisettes Lindt qui se trouve sous le siège du Pope?

BOUM.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Flo t'es en l'air 3**

Bon, me voilà partis à la recherche d'un petit ayant normalement un cosmos assez fort pour devenir le grand chevalier : Mu. Ceci ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non? D'ailleurs, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je respecte Mu, et vu que lors de son vivant c'était quelqu'un d'assez effacé, aucun problème donc. C'est un petit assez caractéristique.

J'avais enfin retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur, contente de me retrouver loin de là, à des kilomètres d'années d'ici alors qu'une guerre sanguinaire, morbide, violente a lieu, et que peut-être, avec de la chance, Athéna et Hermès vont s'entre-tuer, comme ça moi, j'aurais pas besoin de démissionner. Pourtant… si je ramène les douze Ors, alors que Athéna est déjà morte, je crois que je perdrais mes cheveux. Elle n'a pas intérêt à crever avant qu'elle m'ait récompensée, car moi je me casse pas le… pour rien, quand même!

Ce qui me fait penser qu'on n'avait pas parlé de récompense. Bravo Flo, c'est comme ça que t'assures tes affaires? Comment vas-tu faire plus tard? T'es un cas désespéré. Bon, quand j'aurais trouvé tous les petiots on parlera de tout ça.

Donc voyons voir, quand je l'aurai trouvé je lui refile le bracelet, et puis tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que je passe au prochain sur la liste. Bon, je suis toujours aussi perplexe sur la finalité de ma mission, mais d'après Athéna, cela ramènera ses héros. Au fond ce que j'ai à faire ce n'est pas grand-chose. Le plus dure c'est de les trouver.

De ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à être à la recherche du petit Mu. D'après les super dossiers super rempli d'Athéna, il paraîtrait que le chevalier de la Boussole a été envoyé par Shion pour chercher Mu. Tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse, c'est de me débarrasser de la fioriture avant qu'intervienne ce chevalier à la noix.

J'arrive dans un petit village du Tibet. Pas la peine de mentionner que j'étais une bien étrange attraction pour les gens, mais ils ne semblent pas avoir quelque chose à en faire. C'était tant mieux. Bon, où est l'office du tourisme de ces moines? Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, et bien sûr, personne ne pouvait me comprendre.

C'est seulement vers la fin de la journée, quand j'étais poursuivis par une bande de clodos voulant me détrousser, que je me suis réfugiée dans la première maison ouverte.

Je reprends mon souffle. La salle est grande et éclairée. Au moins une douzaine de pairs d'yeux me fixent, des monstres. Oh non. Ma chance semblait revenir mais là, ça ne va pas. Encore une fois, des gosses de cinq ans environ ont le regard braqué sur moi. Je plisse les yeux. Y'en a combien? Ils sont tous identiques. Impossible de les différencier. Tous ont le crâne rasé, le même air calme et figé, le dos tellement droit que c'en aurait rendu ma mère heureuse après tous ces efforts infructueux avec moi. Bref, on n'est pas là pour ça.

Ces gosses étaient assis à des pupitres. Leur regard se dirige vers une personne à côté de moi que je n'ai pas remarqué. C'était un homme à l'air du Dalaï-lama tenant une craie sur un tableau noir. Bien, j'ai trouvé l'école, t'es la meilleure Flo! Bon, maintenant faut faire attention à ce qu'on dit. Faut d'abord dire quelque chose en premier lieu:

"- Euh, _kalima._

Tout le monde me regarde, de grands yeux. Bon, parle pas grec ici. Je m'en doutais un peu, mais fallait essayer.

"_- Sabar el Khreyr. _

Toujours rien. L'arabe c'est peut-être pas leur truc. Bon, essayons autre chose.

"- Hello, Guten Tag, bonjour.

Rien. Le russe, le japonais, le guinéen. Rien ne va. Soit ils sont sourds ou alors incultes ces gens. Comment moi je fais alors, hein? Comment retrouver des gens si personne n'est coopératif? Parce que si toute une classe avec son professeur n'arrivent pas à me sortir un mot compréhensible, je peux rien faire.

Ah, tiens si, le prof commence à frapper le tableau avec sa craie. Ah je comprends, mônsieur n'est pas prof de lettres, il ne peut donc pas me renseigner. Je peux me vanter de dire que j'ai trouvé un endroit encore plus exaspérant que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Bon, j'allais secouer ce pruneau pour un minimum d'information quand la porte s'ouvre si soudainement et violemment qu'elle me percute en plein nez. Elle m'écrase contre le mur que j'en ai la respiration coupée.

"- Hé! Te déranges pas surtout!

J'arrive à m'en sortir, le nez explosé, en sang, et une jolie bosse s'annonçant sur le front. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de poigné à la porte sinon je l'aurais reçue dans la gorge, et heureusement que je ne suis pas encore trop en rogne sinon je lui aurais casser la boîte crânienne sans faire la connaissance de ce nouveau personnage. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il m'a flanqué un coup de porte mémorable, mais dès que je l'ai vu il m'a aussitôt déplu.

C'est un occidental, bien sûr, des cheveux roux. J'ai un haut le cœur en reconnaissant le type que j'avais envoyé aux Oies. Mais… il semble ne pas me reconnaître. C'est sûr, vu la façon dont il m'a arrangé le portrait… En fait, c'est la même personne, sans l'être. Bref, le fait est qu'il est là, alors que je l'ai envoyé à Triffouillis les Oies. Je vais tout de suite remettre les choses en ordre quand il commence à parler avec le prof illettré.

Le rouquin, qui soit dit en passant porte une armure abominable, engage une grande conversation mondaine avec le type. Les deux s'agitent, et je suis souvent pointé du doigt. Super. Le tibétain reste néanmoins plus calme que mon homologue qui monte le ton à chaque mot.

"- Hé! On se calme! Je décide d'intervenir.

Il ne m'avance à rien de rester ici comme une imbécile, et j'ai autre chose à faire. Le rouquin semble me voir pour la première fois. C'est la meilleur! Il m'écrase comme un vulgaire insecte avec la porte, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

"- Qui es-tu?

Chapeau pointu!

Il me dévisage et il est surpris de me voir dans une armure qui lui est inconnu. Je souris en pensant à ce que je vais lui faire.

"- Oh, je vous en pris, continuez, mais en silence, ceci est une salle de classe, ris-je.

"- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question!

Il devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

"- Vous êtes bien le chevalier de la Boussole? Un chevalier de cette, euh, d'Athéna, non?

Il plisse les yeux, menaçant, ses sourcils lui tombant presque sur les yeux tellement ils sont épais.

"- Vous savez, l'épilation pour garçon c'est à la mode, même sur le visage. Vous devriez essayer.

Il n'est pas content, et irresponsable comme il est, il fait exploser un maigre cosmos. C'est ça un chevalier confectionné chez Athéna? Je ne suis pas surprise.

"- Je me rends compte que le Grand Pope avait raison de m'envoyer, fis-je, nonchalamment.

Je joue gros, mais faut bien. J'ai passé toute ma journée à chercher cet endroit, mais trop tard, le gros lard a eu le besoin de se mettre sur ma route. Bien sûr, le type ne comprend pas ce que je dis.

"- Qu'est-ce que le Grand Pope a à faire avec ça?

Je toussote. En effet, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, Shion?

"- Ben, il a voulu que tu sois supervisé, pour voir comment allait se dérouler la mission. Alors me voilà.

C'est bête comme bonjour. Le chevalier se redresse de toute sa hauteur, il semble indigné par ce que je viens de dire. J'espère que ce n'est pas son frère ou son homme de main, sinon, ça ne va pas.

"- Le Grand Pope n'a pas confiance en moi?

Je hausse les épaules.

"- Et il a confiance en vous?

Pareil.

"-Alors vous êtes là pour m'accompagner?

"- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me faire un briefing. Alors allez chercher le gosse, que je dise le moins possible de mal sur vous!

Non mais. C'est quoi ça?

"- Alors comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez là avant moi?

Silence. Réfléchit, réfléchit _vite_, allez Flo. Je regarde la salle, essayant de trouver la réponse quelque part ici. Mais oui, c'est tout simple!

"- Vous êtes en retard.

Il fronce les sourcils.

"- Vous auriez du arriver ici en même temps que moi, mais non, continue-je. Vous avez fait quoi sur le chemin? Hein? Qu'est-ce que vous répondez?

Rien de plus idiot que d'inverser les rôles. L'autre ne dit rien de plus que la salle qui est silencieuse alors que nous réglons nos comptes devant elle. Sont bien ces petits tibétains. Le chevalier se tourne vers l'instit et lui dit quelque mot. Peu de temps après, le moine sort une des têtes chauves du rang. Tout semble dans l'ordre…

"- Hé, rouquin, c'est quoi son nom?

"- J'en ai rien à en blairer.

Je lui accroche l'épaule.

"- Demande-lui son nom, TOUT DE SUITE!

Il est hors de question que je me fasse frire une nouvelle fois par Athéna si je lui ramène des petits rien du tout au lieu du bon. Le type n'aime pas mon attitude. Il obéit quand même.

Je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas dans son attitude. Je reste sur place perplexe. Ce type n'a pas l'air de remarquer quelque chose anormal avec mon histoire, et moi à mon tour je trouve ça étrange qu'il ne remarque rien.

"- Il dit s'appeler Huaxing.

Huaxing? Ce n'est pas plutôt un nom chinois? Bon, c'est juste la frontière à côté, et avec les problèmes qu'ils ont avec la Chine... Je regarde le petit. Avec sa tête rasée je ne peux pas certifier la couleur de sa pilosité. Et puis on m'a jamais dit si 'Mu' était un nom d'empreint ou pas.

Nous sortons tous les trois jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez loin du village, sur une plate-forme surplombant une chute pas très agréable à pratiquer. Et puis le soleil commence à plomber grave. Je suis assez contente d'avoir trouver le môme si vite avec si peu d'épines. En effet, je trouve même cela assez louche, et le rouquin put la magouille.

Je sais, je suis pareille.

Curieusement un marchand de boisson passe juste à côté de nous. Ahhh, c'est inespéré. J'arrête le vendeur et lui demande un Coca. Bien entendu, le type est assez commerçant pour savoir ce que cela veut dire.

Je bois quelque gorgés et laisse le reste à Huaxing. Je fais face au chevalier qui n'a encore rien dit. Allons, tirons lui les vers du nez à celui-là :

"- Tu n'es pas un chevalier d'Athéna.

Le fourbe feint la confusion.

"- Mais bien sûr que si, de qui d'autre pourrai-je bien dépendre?

On se le demande. Des types si stupides et mauvais comédien ne peuvent qu'être _made in Athena's Sanctuary_, cela va de soitTrès bien, s'il voulait me voler mon petit Mu, j'allais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il est hors de question que le futur très puissant chevalier du Bélier tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Quoiqu'il serait peut-être plus intelligent de l'amener chez Hermès…

Je repousse le petit bout de futur chevalier derrière moi, et me mets en garde face à l'imposteur. C'est-à-dire une position comme ont les escrimeurs, sans l'épée bien sûr.

"- Si tu dépendais d'Athéna, charlatan de chevalier, sache que chaque femme doit porter un masque! Et que toi tu ne t'en ais même pas rendu compte!

Et toi alors Flo? Il est où ton masque?

"- Aha! Toi non plus alors tu ne fais pas partie de la chevalerie d'Athéna, vu que tu ne portes pas de masque! Chevalier escroc!

Bien au moins les choses sont claires. Aucun de nous deux ne travail pour Athéna. Alors qu'est-ce que Mu vient faire là-dedans? Je le regarde qui se saoul au Coca, se fichant éperdument du combat meurtrier qui va prendre place. J'espère qu'il ne va pas tout boire. Ce sont tous des inconscients ses gosses, et je m'y connais.

"- Pour qui travailles-tu alors, imposteur? Demande-je.

"- Pour Hermès. Et toi?

Çç:;! Hermès? Je suis complètement prise au dépourvu.

"- Moi? Ben… aussi… pour Hermès. J'étais, heu, je suis le chevalier des Déplacements.

J'ai le grand sourire aux lèvres, fière de mon titre. Je ne mens pas, je suis quand même au fond toujours un chevalier du dieu des transactions. L'autre n'a pas l'air de penser comme moi, d'ailleurs sa réplique ne se fait pas attendre, réplique, qui plus est, devient monotone au fil de mes péripéties:

"- Espion!

Tiens donc.

"- C'est moi, le chevalier des Déplacements! Annonce-t-il.

"- Quoi?

Je ne peux pas me retenir. C'est à ce bougre fêlé que j'hérite mon armure? Armure qui n'est pas du tout conforme à la mienne, qui elle est d'une majesté irréprochable, alors que la sienne est peinte d'une couleur jaune canari atroce !

Il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons logiques.

Soit Hermès a décidé de refaire la déco de son armée, et a eu un sursaut d'imagination incroyable mais indispensable pour mon armure.

Ou alors, et raison peut-être un peu plus plausible, il ment, me faisant passer pour le traître.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'effectue une mission de la plus haute importance pour Athéna et

qu'il le veuille ou non, je suis quand même un chevalier d'Hermès, et en plus j'ai toujours mon nez qui saigne, na!

Je suis donc dans le vrai (comme d'habitude), et lui dans le tort.

"- Très bien, provoque l'autre, je t'ordonne de me donner cet enfant tout de suite!

Et puis quoi encore. Je me suis suffisamment casser le dos (et le nez…) pour le trouver, alors pas question de le refiler au premier type louche au coin de rue.

Devant mon objection il fait appel à son attaque, je réponds de la même manière, espérant que je n'aurai pas le même problème que j'ai eu la dernière fois, sur la soi-disant île du Sanctuaire.

"- Par le Typhon Zéphyrin!

"- Par le Typhon Zéphyrin!

J'y crois pas! C'est réellement mon ancêtre! Cette cloche est le chevalier portant l'armure équivalente à la mienne, à quelques détails près.

Dès que nos attaques se sont dites 'bonjour, je vais te casser la gueule', je suis balayé telle un cerf-volant vers le précipice, emportant avec moi un petit tibétain, s'agrippant lui-même à une bouteille en verre de Coca. Le petit monstre a tout bu! Et moi alors? C'est moi qui me dépense pour ce petit Barthez et voilà qu'il n'est même pas reconnaissant.

Je le prends sous mon bras et prie pour avoir un atterrissage clément. Attention, nous allons bientôt…

**BOUOUOUOUM!**

Avec une réception au sol digne d'Air France…

**VOUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

…puis dans un rebondissement, j'effectue un vol plané digne du saut de l'ange…

**BANG!**

…sans oublier que dans le processus je me suis prise la bouteille de soda que l'autre infernal a lâcher, et qui s'envole un peu plus loin se fracasser…

**"- YOUPIIIIII!**

… tandis que le passager se croit au Parc Astérix…

**PLOUF!**

… nous nous ramassons, enfin, dans une mare, pleines de cailloux, le nez le premier. Enfin, pour ceux qui ont toujours le leur.

OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Commence donc les hurlements du bébé de six ans. Pas croyable ça. Je fais tout pour lui rendre sa journée agréable, et lui il a toujours quelque chose à redire. Vraiment, il y a des jours, faut vraiment attacher ses nerfs à la ceinture. Je l'examine pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Je ne crois pas qu'Athéna serait contente si je lui ramène des enfants estropiés. Pourtant, alors qu'il geint, je ne vois rien de grave. Je fronce les sourcils. C'était quoi cet enfant qui pleure au premier bobo. Je pleins son maître qui risque d'avoir les oreilles écorchées. Pourtant, dans ses lamentations, Huaxing marmonne quelque chose.

"- CoOUINNNNNNN….la…..laOUINNNNNNN.

"- Quoi ? Arrête de chialer, sal gosse, et dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Jamais je ne deviendrais le maître d'un enfant, car Hermès risquerait de se retrouver avec plus de morts que de chevaliers. Ah tiens, il semble se calmer.

"- La, snif… snif.

"- Quoi, 'la' ?

"- Sniff, co, sniff la.

"- Hein? Lacola ? C'est quoi ça ?

C'était du charabia, mais soudain, TILT !

"- Ahhhhhhh, cola, c'est ça ?

L'enfant semble ravi, les yeux tout brillant de bonheur…

ou de pleurs.

"- D'accord, je vais te la chercher ta bouteille. Mais qu'elle idée de l'avoir lâcher pendant notre retirement ? Allons, sortons déjà de cette marre avant qu'un crocodile nous prennent lui aussi pour du cola.

Je suis trempée, et dans mon armure je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi j'ai l'air. Elle va sûrement rouiller.

Je décide de m'en débarrasser; pas la peine de se déplacer dans une piscine. Avec des signes je crois me faire comprendre du gosse que je vais chercher sa bouteille de cola. Mais avec la chute qu'elle a faite, il ne doit pas en rester grand-chose.

Traversant un paysage sec de rochers aiguisés et de végétation basse, je fais une petite marche. Bah, au pire des cas je retrouverai le marchand pour lui en racheter une autre. Seul risque: tomber sur l'autre taré qui se prend pour moi.

Au loin j'entends des bruits camouflés et des hoquets à peine contenus. Quoi? Le gosse m'a suivit jusqu'ici? Je me dirige vers le bruit bien trop familier à mon goût de pleurs de bébé. Pourquoi ne font-ils que pleurer ses bambins? Dans les quatre coins du monde, ils sont tous pareils. Un 'ouin' par-ci parce qu'il a soif, un 'snif' par là parce qu'il a mal, un 'hiiiii' strident parce qu'il a peur. C'est insupportable.

Je suis donc là où je crois avoir entendu des gémissements d'alités. Pourtant je ne vois rien, et n'entends rien. Peut-être est-ce l'heure pour moi d'avoir des lunettes. Comment ils font les chevaliers quand ils ont la vue qui baisse ?

Et puis quand je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, crispé de perdre mon temps de la sorte, mon regard s'effondre sur un drôle d'animal rose. Un bébé sourie? Je me penche, ma curiosité éveillée sans oser toucher. La bestiole tourne brutalement son regard vers moi, regard tout aussi rose, mais tout le reste de la figure est rouge carmin… non rouge sanguin. Que dis-je? C'est du sang! Sur toute sa figure, et qui couvrait son front telle une couverture gluante.

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, cette chose prit ses jambes à son cou et détalle comme un lapin. Peut-être était-ce après tout un bébé lapin… pourtant j'ai pas vu de pompon derrière.

Déconcerté par ce mouvement et avec tout l'air qu'a remué ce nouveau petit diable croisant ma route, je perds pied et me retrouve à balancer les bras dans les airs comme un oiseau manchot pour ne pas me ramasser sur le dos. Rien à faire. Dans un nouveau 'plouf', ma vue perd l'horizontal pour prendre la verticale, et le soleil me transperce les pupilles. Par tous les diables sur cette planète, j'allais devoir tous les croisé pour rencontrer enfin une quiétude bien mérité, ou quoi? Quelle idée aussi de s'être mis au service d'un dieu tel que Hermès, et en plus, là, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, ne sachant pas à quel point il pouvait être incorrigible et incroyablement maigre alors qu'il mange des chocolats à tout bout de champs, mais quand j'ai eu un semblant de chance pour travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre, il a fallu que je tombe sur un autre démon: Athéna. Démon des démons. Déesse démoniaque ayant avalé d'un coup ma chance.

Je me relève de la flaque de boue qui me glue les cheveux ensemble, ainsi que mes vêtements à ma peau, et m'apprête à me tirer d'ici. Tout en le faisant, je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise, pour ne pas dire de mal. Ma main a rougi de mon propre sang, une entaille tout à travers. Je me suis coupée. Rien de grave, cela arrive. Et pourquoi me suis-je coupée? Voyons voir. Oh, oui, voilà tout un nid de verts scintillant au soleil d'une couleur sombre et profonde. Du sang, le mien, mais pas que le mien. Le martyr que j'ai croisé et qui est la cause de mon petit malheur actuel est aussi tombé dans le piège machiavélique de cette bouteille de coca dispersé en petit morceau. Oh bah, c'est la vie, on n'y peut rien, n'est-ce pas?

Me relevant enfin, j'entreprends de faire marche arrière, pestant contre ces gens qui polluent les dernières parcelles de nature qui nous restent. Y'a vraiment des inconscients. Et puis tant pis pour mon petit Mu qui m'attend avec sa bouteille.

J'arrive là où je l'ai laissé, mais je ne suis, hélas, pas encore au bout de mes surprises. Le tibétain avait plongé dans la marre de boue qui avait servi de piste d'écrasement, et il est entrain d'y jouer, comme le gosse qu'il est. Mais ce n'est pas possible! Je ne peux pas amener à Athéna un enfant ressemblant à un goujat, non? De la tête au pied on aurait dit un nègre du Bénin. Comment faire comprendre à une personne de six ans que je suis en train de lui garantir son avenir! Et plus j'y pense, plus j'appréhende ma rencontre avec les dix autres futurs guerriers.

"- Malheureux! Si tu veux pas être scalper sort de là tout de suite!

Huaxing, soudain très effrayé par l'apparition de mon cosmos en proi à de l'énervement sort d'un coup de sa baignade et je vois des larmes recommencer à rouler. Bien, au moins son visage aura un semblant de propreté. Je m'approche plus calmement que ce que je ressens.

"- Allez, viens que je te nettoie un peu, dis-je lentement.

Bien sûr Huaxing ne comprend rien de ce que je dis, mais au ton de ma voix il sait quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je lui enlève son uniforme d'école, qui n'est qu'une longue robe brune. Je la retrousse, et nettoie mon garnement.

Il est évident que tous ces détails n'ont aucun intérêt, mais pourtant si. Parce que peu à peu que j'essuie la boue sèche de la peau, et quand j'arrive au niveau de la taille, j'ai un haut le cœur tellement haut que je tombe une nouvelle fois à terre. Une habitude, je vois. Toute tremblante, je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'avais en face de moi un… une… enfin, vous comprenez. Ce n'est pas Mu… n'est-ce pas? Trop surprise je reste bouche bée devant cet enfant qui me regarde avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Mais je suis une imbécile! Une imbécile finie, il n'y a pas pire que moi. Je suis tellement idiote, que je me demande même pourquoi on m'a confié cette mission, j'aurais pu rester chez moi, laissant le travail être fait par les grosses têtes. Lentement je m'assoie par terre, et regarde Huaxing avec pitié.

Tu sais que c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas un garçon, toi. Un beau garçon avec de beaux cheveux soyeux et deux petits points sur le front. Parce que sinon, tu aurais été parfaite pour le boulot. Mais non, je perds mon temps, comme d'habitude.

J'étais vraiment très en colère contre moi-même de ne pas avoir fait attention que mon présumé héro national n'avait pas deux petits points tout choux sur son front.

"- Allez, je te ramène chez toi. Au point où j'en suis…

Je rhabille la fille, et je lui laisse prendre les devants, pour qu'elle me montre le chemin. Elle m'amène jusqu'à une petite maison accueillante, et Huaxing m'invite à la suivre dedans. Nous sommes bien chez elle. Là je rencontre les parents et les grands-parents et les arrière grands-parents.

Je ne compte pas m'éterniser chez eux quand un terrible bruit de bête blessée retentie. C'en est tellement terrifiant que je saute dans le placard à balai. Il fait noir ici, et c'est plein de toiles d'araignées, et sûrement qu'il a des cafards qui grouillent à mes pieds. Et je sens quelque chose monter le long de ma jambe…

"- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

C'est horrible, je sors en trombe du placard, cassant la porte. C'est une bébête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte, jusqu'à…

"- Enlevez moi ça! Aidez-moi!

Mauvaise idée, tout le monde s'y met: la mémé avec ses chaussures, le pépé avec sa canne, l'arrière mémé avec son torchon, et l'arrière pépé, qui est du genre Tortue Géniale de Dragon Ball, qui lui se sert plus de ses mains… mais pas pour m'aider. Et me voilà tabassé par des vieux grigous. Cela m'a marqué, sur tout le corps. Surtout les coups de savates.

"- Suffi! Pervers! Pas touche. Allez, shou! Shou!

On ne peut jamais compter sur les autres pour nous aider pour de petits problèmes, qui prennent après des dimensions phénoménales. Les vieux gâteux ne sont pas trop dure à convaincre, car dès qu'ils voient ma jambe coloriée par une traîné de sang c'est la grande frayeur. Allons-y, mettons des boules quiès, prêts? Go:

"- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Du SANG, AU SECOURE, C'EST UN VAMPIRE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh…

Mouais, c'est peut-être mieux q'un traître ou qu'un espion, non? Nous avons enfin un peu de calme après le départ précipité des ancêtres. Va falloir une pelle…

Enfin un peu d'intimité. J'enlève mon t-shirt tout noir de boue et vaseux de bave de crapaud… on regarde pas non plus! Oui, vous, les lecteurs. Je suis désolée pour cet interlude qui n'a rien à voir avec ma mission (qui n'est pas prête de se terminer, hélas), mais là, je ne peux rien faire (pas ma faute si l'auteur à absolument voulu qu'une bébête vienne se réfugier dans mon corsage…).

Et donc à l'endroit convenu, je me retrouve avec une vieille connaissance: le petit démons des bouteilles de coca cassés. Il tremble de peur, et est tout dégoulinant de sang. Menu comme un chaton rose je le prends dans la paume de ma main. Et le dépose sur la table. Je remets mes vêtements (chose importante), pour me rendre compte que le machin rose a disparu… non, il est sous la table. Il est tombé? Pourtant j'ai rien vu, rien entendu… Je me baisse et tends la mains pour l'attraper, et niak! J'y crois pas, il m'a mordu! Ce sale sacripant a osé me mordre! Moi! Flo Chevalier d'… je ne sais plus quoi! Non, mais c'est pas vrai! Je plonge telle une professionnelle et fends sur lui, mais agil comme il est, il esquive facilement et je me ramasse sur la planche en bois pleine de termites. Ahh, j'en ai partout! Dans les cheveux, dans les habits, dans la bouche et les oreilles!

"- Assez!

Je brûle mon cosmos rageur, et crame les méchants insectes.

"- TOI! Pointai-je au farfadet hilare.

Et puis je me décontracte, fais demi-tour pour aller chercher ailleurs.

"- J'ai encore Mu à trouver, mais je te préviens que quand j'aurais fini ma mission, et si je ne suis pas morte, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, croque-mitaine!

"- Mu?

Je me retourne. Non.

"- Mumumumumu mu, s'exerce-t-il.

"- Nononononnon! Tais-toi!

Il continue de plus belle. Il ne veut pas se taire.

"- Pour qui te prends-tu, hein (- Mu? Il me répond), tu sais au moins c'est qui ce Mu, pauvre cloche? C'est un très beau et fort chevalier avec de très beau yeux et de très beaux cheveux li…la…?

Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Et même qu'il en a plein partout des cheveux, d'un rose… très… rose. Oui, rose, mais pas violet. Je m'approche quand même de lui. Il ne bouge pas.

"- Mumumumumu… continue-t-il, comme si c'était une chanson digne de Pink.

Je lui relève ses cheveux crades, et collés par tout le sang qu'il continue à verser, mais cela ne semble pas le gêner, il prend son bain littéralement dedans, et découvre un front... plein de sang, forcément. Mais d'où vient tout ce sang? Je me demande.

Je prends un torchon de sur la table, et décide de lui éponger le front. L'animal se laisse faire, souriant gentiment. Sa peau de nacre apparaît de dessous les couches rouges, et je découvre enfin la source de tout ce vernis vermillon. J'effleure les blessures, le patient recommence à crier et à pleurer.

Je comprends, il s'est fait empaler par deux morceaux de verres aiguisés. Un peu plus vers le bas, il aurait perdu ses yeux. Non, en fait c'est un vrai forgeur de verre! Il en a plein partout! Sur tout le visage, on dirait un hérisson. Bon, va falloir jouer au chirurgien, car je ne peux pas laisser cette pauvre bestiole comme ça. Aller, je le déshabille. Tiens, mais c'est un humain? Cette boule de cheveux rose est un garçon?... Tellement petit. Il a quel âge?

"- Tu as quel âge?

"- Mu!

"- Oui, je sais, mais tu habites où?

"- Mu!

Arg, il ne veut pas démordre de son 'mu'. Bon, je l'allonge sur la table d'opération, et je m'occupe déjà à lui dégager les yeux pour pas qu'il se les blesse, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je grimace, le verre à entailler tous ses sourcils…! Mais! C'est réellement Mu!

"- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit! Imbécile!

"- Mu?

"- Oui, oui, Mu! C'est toi! Je t'ai enfin trouvé! Quelle chance.

Et je l'étreins, tellement je suis contente! Le chevalier d'Or du Bélier, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, et en plus, c'est moi qui l'ai nommé! Quel honneur. Quelle journée magnifique. Je vais lui demander un autographe… heu, après m'être occupé de lui.

Alors je lui souris, je lui parle, je lui débarrasse de tout ces morceaux de verre avec précaution, manquerait plus que je l'abîme. Ah, il est merveilleux, il est adorable, il se laisse faire.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu as reçu une bouteille de coca sur la tête ou quoi?

A côté il y a Huaxing avec ses parents qui tremblent dès qu'il me voit entrer dans la pièce d'à côté. Je ne pense pas qu'ils osent sortir après tout le boucan de tout à l'heure. Je fais signe à Huaxing que j'aurais besoin d'un peigne. Elle me sort une fourchette. Bien, si c'est tout ce qu'elle a.

Alors je brosse mon petit Mu, je lui fait des tresse, je le bichonne, je le poudre, je l'habille, et je lui scotche la bouche, parce que des 'mumumu' à tout bout de champ, y'en a marre.

Je le regarde, enfin propre et présentable pour rencontrer son maître. Son maître, snif… pourquoi ne peut-il pas se ranger chez Hermès? Bon, j'avais eu beau le saupoudrer de farine, il avait toujours deux cicatrices circulaires qu'avaient fait les deux bouts de verres.

Allons-y, direction le bercail. Je le prends sous mon bras, et hops, au Sanctuaire d'Her… non, d'Athéna.

Souriante, je sors avec ma trouvaille, après avoir dit au revoir à Huaxing et ses parents. Ils sont soudain très gentil avec moi…

Je me téléporte vers la Grèce, et plus précisément sur cette petite île inconnue, et qui pour le bien de l'humanité doit le rester. Sinon, le monde deviendrait fou. J'ai la manie d'atterrir sur la plage, à des kilomètres du palais du Grand Pope. Je regarde Mu, qui semble soudain très émerveillé.

"- Dis donc, Mu? Tu ne pourrais pas nous emmener dans ton futur temple?

Et ensemble, nous commençons notre lente ascension, à pied. Mais je la termine avec l'enfant sur les épaules. Tout le monde semble être en grande effervescence. Que ce passe-t-il encore? Je me tortille dans une foule formée tout autour de l'Arène. Heureusement personne ne fait attention à moi, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver pourchassée par une bande de machos voulant m'épingler parce qu'ils ont posé leurs yeux sur le plus beau visage qui soit, alors qu'ils ne doivent qu'endurer le regard d'Athéna même. Et quel regard! Pire que le bouclier de la méduse.

Bon, dans les Arènes, il y a un drôle de type en toge rouge. Le Grand Pope. Il fait une annonce:

"- Chevaliers, chevaliè… euh, chevaliers. Comme vous le savez tous, ceci est mon CCCCième anniversaire et des poussières, alors étant de bonne humeur, j'offre un pins "Vote for Shion" pour celui qui m'apportera un élève digne de moi. Vous avez jusqu'à vingt heures, car après je dois aller faire un tour à Holly W… Star Hill, le monde des stars, non, je veux dire la colline des stars… étoiles. Voilà, je vais y arriver quand même!

Grand enthousiasme, tout le monde est sous adrénaline. Ca frappe des mains, hurle de joie, c'est la fête. Le banquet est mis en place. Pas cool ça, parce que moi qui veux passer inaperçue, comme me l'avait recommandée Athéna… Je souris, tiens penser à Athéna me rend de la bonne humeur. Je la vois bien, sur le trône du Grand Pope, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaisse pour me prier de faire au plus vite. Mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas! J'ai déjà trouvé Mu, il ne me reste plus que dix. Onze en comptant le vieux pépé, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, parce que âgé comme il l'est, il ne faudrait pas le brusquer, alors je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas l'embêter.

Bon, j'en suis pas encore là.

"- Allez, viens Mu, allons te présenter à ton maî… EH! MU?

Il a…. mon dieu, il n'est plus là! Ohhhhhhhhhh noooooooooooooooooooon. C'est pas vrai! Où est-il? Arg, c'est ta faute Athéna! Il faut juste que je pense à toi, pour que ma chance me fuit! Je suis allergique à toi.

Et voilà maintenant que Mu cavale tout seul au milieu d'une fête. Je regarde frénétiquement partout, sous les chaises, et les tables et les nappes, sous les armures, mais rien. Et il est tellement petit qu'il peut être n'importe où, à cavaler à droite, à gauche, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. Et au fond j'ai un peu peur qu'on se rende compte que je sois un fille, vu que cela entraînerait toute une série de questions indésirables, et là, on parlera de moi dans tous les archives du Sanctuaire, disant qu'après avoir vu mon immense beauté, les chevaliers d'Athéna ont décidé de virer leur déesse, et de me prendre à sa place. Place non enviable, faut dire, car même si je me retrouvais à régner sur tout un tas de mecs bien virils, je trouve que mon destin serait plus intéressant si je ne me faisait pas tué par Saga, non? Non, assurément.

A la recherche de Mu. Je garde profil bas, pour voir s'il n'est pas dans les jambes des gens. Ca parle, braille, se saoul… moi aussi cela me tente, mais la panique commence à s'emparer de moi. Où est-il bon sang! Partout où il y a un peu de chahut je me retourne pour voir ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est rien. Et puis, soudain, je le retrouve! Petite boule rose, traînant sur le sol, se déplaçant à une vitesse ahurissante. Puis il se cache sous une table, et en ressort de l'autre côté. Je commence à le courser. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un de ses ivrognes le prenne pour de la barbe à papa!

J'accélère le pas, tout en faisant attention de ne pas me faire remarquer. Pourtant de derrière moi j'entends des gens assez mécontents. Je baisse la tête, ramène mes cheveux sur le visage, et essaye d'avoir l'allure la plus masculine possible. Pas chose facile, surtout que j'ai toujours était une piètre comédienne.

Je suis Mu telle un pro, avec mes yeux tels des radars… la cible est en mouvement constant, et est dure à garder dans le champ de vision. Il saute sur une table! Et commence à se remplir les mains de gâteaux sec, et à mon grand désespoir de vouloir passer inaperçu, il les balance en l'air, comme un tas de confettis! Je décide d'intervenir. Je saute par-dessus tout le monde, j'atterris sur la table où le petit garnement est. La table s'écroule sous mon impacte. Là, je suis bien sûr l'attraction numéro un. Tout le monde doit avoir le nez tourné vers moi. Mais, chose positif, j'ai Mu avec moi. Je perds pas mon temps, et décide de prendre le large, et me réfugier sous la nappe, prenant au passage quelques petites tartelettes. D'en haut j'entends pleins d'exclamation:

"- C'était un lapin rose!

"- Oui, mais l'autre, c'était quoi?

Un chevalier d'Hermès! A votre avis!

Puis, soudain le drap s'envole, nous laissant à découvert. Pris d'une panique irraisonnée, le petit tibétain s'échappe de ma prise et court, court, à droite, à gauche, manquant à chaque fois de se marcher sur ses cheveux nettement trop long, dont les tresse se sont défaites. Tout le monde, moi comprise suivons le parcourt effréné de la curiosité qui s'engage au milieu de l'Arène et… le malheureux! Il allait droit vers le Grand Pope!

Je saute en l'air, cours frénétiquement, complètement paniquée, renversant tout et n'importe quoi, sur mon passage je me reçois même ce gâteau pleins de sucre blanc en pleine figure. Je me dégage quand même les yeux juste à temps pour voir mon protégé se faufiler sous la robe du chef suprême du Sanctuaire, qui lui a les yeux rivés sur la folle qui fonce vers lui. Je m'arrête à temps, pour ne pas le renverser. Ouf.

"- Vous voulez…? Questionna l'homme masqué.

"- Je, je, sous, là… enfin, je balbutie, essoufflée.

Formidable Flo! Tu sais très bien parler.

"- Oui, demanda quand même ce Grand Pope avec infiniment de patience.

Je me reprends.

"- J'ai un élève pour vous.

Il hausse un sourcils disant "Oui?"

Je vais lui répondre avec diplomatie, leur montrant qu'il n'y a pas que ces foutus chevaliers qui peuvent être doués, et ouvre la bouche:

"- …

Je me suis arrêté dans mon élan. Mon œil a capté cette boule de poile sous la robe de soirée rouge du Grand Pope, montant vers le haut du torse. Eh ben, il aime bien ces endroits, le petit bélier!

Le visage du Grand Pope se modifie: "…?". Mu a décidé de grimper plus haut, et va sortir par le haut col. Comment fait-il, pour ne pas le sentir? Mais sans avoir le temps de trouver une quelconque réponse, je saute sur le Grand Pope, si vite que personne ne voit rien. Et à la gorge du Grand Pope, je lui secoue la robe comme un prunier pour faire descendre Mu. Il tombe en effet, mais s'accroche à un pli intérieur en dernière ressource. Ah non! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça!

Alors, je lâche Shion, soulève son ample robe, et m'aventure dessous. C'était mémorable, je dois dire. En un coup de pied j'y suis éjectée, mais mon animal est dans les bras.

"- Espion! Traître! Charlatan! Imposteur!

C'est bon, c'est bon.

"- C'EST BON!

On aura compris à la fin!

Je baisse la tête, essayant de mettre mes cheveux sur mes yeux. Ca va barder. Les yeux hermétiquement fermés j'attends que les foudres du Sanctuaire me prennent comme parabole. Pourtant il n'y a qu'un silence de mort. Surprise j'ouvre doucement un œil… Le Grand Pope ne semble pas s'intéresser à moi mais à la bête rose qu'il y a mes pieds.

"- Qu'est-ce? Demande-t-il.

C'est à moi qu'il parle? Silence. Ben oui, il paraît.

"- Euh, je vous présente Mu.

Je fais ma voix bien grave et gutturale pour essayer de ne pas me faire démasquer, bien que c'est ce qu'il me manque: un masque. Mais je ne semble pas en avoir trop besoin, car toutes les personnes n'ont d'yeux que pour le petit être aux yeux immenses qui regarde un peu timidement. Puis les gens froncent les sourcils:

"- C'est quoi?

Euh… comment dire, je réponds. C'est un humain. C'est vrai qu'il est extrêmement petit, mais aussi très intelligent. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, il va grandir et devenir extrêment puissant, mais surtout très beau.

"- C'est étrange, il n'a pas de sourcils…

"- Laissez moi voir, ordonne soudainement le Grand Pope très intéressé.

On lui apporte Mu. Il prend l'enfant dans ses mains, et commence à faire un examen chirurgical, le tournant dans tous les sens, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, lui ouvrant la bouche pour examiner sa récente mais dangereuse dentition. Son regard se pose enfin sur moi.

"- Qui es-tu? Où l'as-tu trouvé?

… Hors Service.

"- Moi? Au Tibet. Je suis…

Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de choix. Et puis, faut surtout gagner la confiance du Grand Pope pour pouvoir donner le bracelet à Mu. J'aurais dû lui donner bien avant…

"- Je m'appelle Flo… rent. Voilà! Florent.

"- Florent?

"- Oui! Je crie. Chevalier d'Arg… Bron… de la Boussole!

Sueur froide. Bon sang! Il est de quel rang le chevalier de la Boussole! Le silence semble se prolonger. J'ai les jambes en coton. Pitié, que le chevalier de la Boussole ne soit pas présent.

Le silence continue. Quand soudain…

"- Mu! Crie le futur chevalier.

Sursaut de tout le monde:

"- Mu?

"- Oui, c'est son nom, je leur dis.

"- C'est bon, annonce Shion. Je le prends. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas le temps de faire autrement. Bon au revoir tout le monde. Travaillez bien surtout.

Je m'approche de Shion qui me colle un autocollant sur mon armure (que j'ai récupéré bien sûr avant de venir ici), mais avant qu'il ne parte je lui tire discrètement sur sa manche de son ample robe:

"- Est-ce que je peux dire un dernier adieu à Mu?

"- Bon, dépêche-toi!

Je sors le cadeau d'Athéna, et lui passe la chaîne autour du poignet, y faisant un nœud.

"- C'est un porte-bonheur, dis-je à Shion. Faites qu'il ne quitte jamais ce truc, cela pourrait lui sauver la vie. C'est très sérieux.

Je passe ma main dans les longs cheveux que j'avais si bien tressé, mais de nouveau emmêlés. Niak! Ah! Il m'a encore mordu! Sale bête!

Le Grand Pope s'éclipse avec son nouvel élève. Ouf, je suis passée à ça de la catastrophe. Mais le premier volet de ma mission est réussit. Le reste n'est pas de ma responsabilité. Allons, voilà un douzième de fait, c'est bientôt fini.

Alors que je m'éclipse moi aussi vers la plage, laissant les chevaliers d'Athéna se saouler comme des porcs, je trébuche dans le noir sur une forme tout aussi noire.

"- _Hips_! Eh, attention _hips_! Marche… où. Pas n'importe moi! Cavalier _hips! _Bouzolle.

Héé? Répète un peu. Bouzole? Boussole! Je lui prends les épaules et secoue le type:

"- Quoi! Tu es le chevalier de la Boussole! Réponds-moi!

"- Lâche! _Hips!_ C'est moaaaaa…

Mon ventre se contracte, et je jette des regards inquièts autour de moi. Mes yeux brillent étrangement, et avec le moins de bruit possible, je brise le cou du type. J'aurais bien voulu ne pas en arriver là…

Je prends le type sur mon dos. Dirai qu'il est ivre mort… Et puis j'ai cette irritante envie d'enlever cet autocollant scotché sur mon dos…

Sur la plage, les pied dans l'eau je disparais. Une drôle de chanson me trotte dans la tête:

_Il était un p'tit Mu_

_Et ron et ton, petit patapon_

_Il était un p'tit Mu_

_Qu'avait deux points sur le front, ronron_

_Qu'avait deux points sur le front…_


End file.
